Brawling Love, Loving Hate
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: Several stories of Cloud X Riku with one or both being supernatural/mythological creatures that will eventually fall in love. That doesn't mean it starts out that way, though... Well, for Riku, anyways. Better than I make it sound...
1. Divine Legacy I

Inspired by a puppy shipping story of the same… Er, style I guess. This is the only time I will say this, so here ya go. This stories will contain rape, slavery, suicidal thoughts, promiscuity, etc. Enjoy. And I promise you, they will end with at least somewhat happy endings.

Also, I will update every Saturday for the remainder of the summer, and I can't really say after that, they'll come when they come. The more you review on a certain story, the more likely I am to write the next piece to it.

_**Divine Legacy I**_

The man was handsome in every sense of the word. His skin was golden-tanned and rippling with solid muscles. Attractive scars marked his bare upper body, tight leather pants gave a perfect view of his ass. Spiky blonde hair, some strands hanging down to frame his well-shaped face and glowing blue eyes.

But the eyes held a deadly, maddened gleam that scared the silverette boy more than a good-looking form enticed him. Behind him, his mother stood making goo-goo eyes at the other's father. "Ares. It's truly lovely to see you again." Aphrodite said, gliding forward.

The tall, muscular man smirked at her. "It is indeed. Meet my son, Cloud." He gestured to the blonde, and she gave him a once-over before gesturing to her child.

"This is my youngest, Riku." With that both deities disappeared, leaving both boys alone. Riku nodded uneasily to the other and took a seat on the edge of a fountain. Cloud remained still and silent for a while, then drew a dagger and began to sharpen it.

The silverette flinched slightly at the harsh sounds, then glanced angrily at the older man. "Is that all you're going to do?" He asked sharply, getting up to leave. His mother could have her tryst without him, he wasn't going to put up with this.

The blonde suddenly had a grip on his arm. "Don't leave." He ordered before releasing the boy and pacing back to his former place. The pale, delicate skin of Aphrodite's son already was darkening, forming into a nasty looking bruise. Riku glared at the other demigod.

"Why should I listen to you?" He snarled, turning to leave again. Before he had taken a step, a huge hand banded around his neck, shoving him against a wall. The teen struggled, gasping for breath as black spots dotted his vision. The hand tightened dangerously.

"Stop it! You're going to break my neck!" The silverette cried out, writhing away from the taller man's grip. His fight died down, exhaustion placing heavy weights on his limbs. Without further noise, the blonde dropped him to the ground so he landed with a thump on the paved floor.

"Don't leave." Cloud repeated, a warning growl accompanying the words. He stayed where he stood, looming over Riku intimidating. His eyes, the gorgeous color somehow made even more beautiful with the sky as a backdrop, were completely unreadable except the gleam of insanity.

Riku drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His entire body arched away from the war god's son instinctively, but sarcastic words rolled off his lips despite his fear. "Pray tell me what _you_ think I should do then." He spat out.

The blonde stirred restlessly, as though unused to standing still. "Sit. Look pretty. Isn't that what your mother is the goddess of?"

A loud smack echoed through the pavilion. "Don't you ever talk about my mother like that, you warhound." He said, deadly calm, while massaging his hand. The appendage itself was a scarlet color from the force of the hit. Hatred sparked in his eyes.

The sky-colored eyes narrowed with fury, and a flash of something else that chilled the silverette to the bone. He grabbed the teen's wrists, hard enough to hurt, but not to bruise. "You're brave, for a child of Aphrodite." He rumbled, watching with apparent interest as Riku tried to knee him in the crotch. A swift movement had the silverette shoved against the wall and able only to wriggle helplessly like a newborn kitten.

In the next instant, Cloud's mouth was slamming onto Riku's, the intensity terrifying and seductive at once. The kiss wasn't filled with love, or even affection. Lust, yes, definitely, but mostly anger, and hate, and emotions that brought up a primal instinct to hurt and dominate.

Unfortunately, the silverette had no possible way of beating the blonde, and he knew it. The tongue that immediately forced itself past lips and teeth to battle his own, and the hands that left searing, painful-but-pleasuring touches all over his body were proof of that. Shirts went flying ripped to shreds by the war child, and pants were ripped down. Dry fingers probed Riku's ass, which he objected to but was ignored about.

A hot mouth moved from his mouth, following his cheekbone to bite harshly on his earlobe. Riku snarled, raking bloody scratches deep into the muscles of the man's back. "If you don't want me in you dry, I think you know what to do. As the child of the patron of sex, you should know all about this."

Riku was shivering, the cold of the air and the heat of Cloud warring with his temperature. He knelt, hissing as another finger joined the others. The object of his attentions, huge and not even fully erected yet. With a nervous gulp, he licked slowly along the thick length before taking it in his mouth and swallowing again. The blonde hissed in pleasure, thrusting into Riku's mouth and nearly choking him.

The silverette gagged and hurriedly withdrew, fondling Cloud's heavy sacs to distract him. The blonde growled like an animal, thrusting less deeply. It wasn't his intention to _choke_ the boy, after all. In a minute, he started to get impatient and gripped the boy's silver locks and pulled his head back. Riku gasped in pain, bringing a long-fingered, delicate hand to the other's in an attempt to keep his hair from being pulled out.

Cloud kissed him again, this time with pure, carnal lust. He pushed him up the wall once more before shoving in to the hilt and thrusting in and out. Riku hissed like a wet cat, nails biting into the tanned skin. The older teen gave a particularly forceful movement, angling his hips just right, and the silverette bit deeply into his shoulder as it hit his sweet spot. Instead of getting angry at the pain, Cloud gave a cat-like purr and nipped at Riku's ear.

The silverette growled back, eyes narrowed to angry-but-pleasured slits. The metallic but sweet taste of the blonde's blood was somehow addictive, and for a moment, he lapped at it with the same animal-like mindset as the dominating creature above him. Then, his prostate was stimulated again and he screamed his wantonness to the world. The haze of sex clouded his mind, and he didn't notice the pain that came with it.

Riku came, hard, his seed splattering all over both of their stomachs as his inner walls milked Cloud dry as well. Panting, they lay exhausted on the ground, Cloud's arms imprisoning the smaller boy near him. Riku didn't care, too tired to do anything but wait out what happened next. The blonde manifested a silver slave collar set with crystals and placed it around his neck.

"You're mine." He said. His voice brooked no argument, and the silverette gave none. Not because he was okay with it, but because he literally couldn't speak to save his life. The blonde seemed to know that, picking him up and wrapping his long red cape around the boy's frail body. "No one sees what is mine without my permission." He answered the unspoken question just as their parents returned.

…I told you it would be dark, so no flames about that.

Reviews are an author's addiction, and flames will be used to roast your own flesh for my pet Nundu to eat.


	2. Into the Flames of Hell I

_**Into the Flames of Hell I**_

The silverette trembled silently against the wall, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He was frozen, teal eyes wide. The over-sized wolf turned from its meal and fixed its gaze on him. The golden fur was stained red with blood, blue eyes glowing with an intensity that belied more than just animal intelligence.

A heavy paw planted itself on his chest, knocking the breath out of him as it pushed him down to the ground. The wolf's nose came close to the boy's face and breathed in deeply. _How old are you, pup?_

The voice was quiet and deep, echoing deep inside the child's mind. The frail boy curled more tightly in on himself. "I-I'm s-seven… W-what are y-you?" The wolf moved closer, nuzzling its muzzle against the silverette's cheek gently.

_I'm Cloud, and a Hellhound. You're a little young right now…_ The wolf somehow seemed thoughtful, the glow in his gaze diminishing. _I suppose I could wait a decade…_ _What is your name, pup?_

"Riku. Too young for what?" Childish curiosity overcame his fear, and he hesitantly pet Cloud's head, biting his lip as the canine panted like a regular dog. The voice boomed with laughter in his head, and the tongue came out to lick his hand.

_You'll see when you meet me next, Riku. I promise. But for now, why don't you go back to sleep while I take this shoddy soul back to Hell._ The voice was warm, warmer than most others Riku had heard in his young life.

"You…You're leaving already?" He murmured, eyes downcast. The wolf whined softly, licking his face. He couldn't help but giggle, pulling Cloud closer and latching his arms around the canine's neck. "Don't go! Why can't you stay with me?"

_I might do something I regret if I do… Besides, I have a job to do. But I promise you this. Exactly ten years from now, I will find you and then you can stay with me forever afterwards, okay? Is it a deal?_ The wolf looked straight into the human's gaze, ears pricked and eyes gentle.

Riku nodded, reluctantly letting go of him. "Okay… As long as you promise to come back when you say you will." He pet the wolf again, then leaned forward to kiss him on his broad forehead.

The wolf gave a rumbling, pleased growl at that, rubbing his muzzle against the boy's shoulder before nipping the fabric and tearing it. Riku yipped in surprise as the rip extended nearly to the bottom of the shirt, exposing most of his pale chest and stomach. "W-what was that for?"

_Physical proof of our deal. Sealed in blood so as to make it a vow._ The voice was even lower than before, and in a split second, the head darted forward and sank its teeth into the previously unmarked flesh of Riku's side. The silverette gasped and whimpered, squirming to get away from the pain.

Nearly thirty seconds later, the wolf let go and backed up. His gaze was narrowed as he examined the bite mark, then nodded his approval. _Do not forget me, Riku. And do not forget this vow._

He left the boy there and went to the body, biting into what used to be its neck and dragging it out of the room. _Ten years, Riku, and then you will be mine for eternity._


	3. Divine Legacy II

_**Divine Legacy II**_

"I see you like your present, Cloud." Ares said, arm wrapped securely around the delicately boned goddess. Aphrodite smiled benignly, but said nothing in her son's defense. The blonde nodded, pulling the body closer as Riku struggled as much as his weakened body would allow.

"Yes, thank you. Father, My Lady, I would appreciate it if I could acquaint myself with my gift now." His voice was suddenly respectful. Ares nodded, and the blonde immediately Flashed them to a large room. A four poster bed with crimson curtains and black sheets was the main feature of the room, easily big enough for eight people Riku's size.

"This is where you will be staying. Don't ever leave this room or today will seem like a reward, not a punishment." Cloud threatened, placing the pale skinned teen on the bed. Riku gave a little whimper as the already formed bruises on his back hit the mattress. The blonde removed the cloak and examined his body for a moment, frowning at the marks.

"You bruise easily." He stated, fingering the hand marks on Riku's wrists and throat. The silverette nodded, looking away in shame. Cloud gave a snort of amusement, tilting his face to look back at him. "Don't hide your eyes. I like them." He said, flipping him over onto his stomach. "Hold still. I won't have you dying of pain."

The war god's son rummaged through a huge chest, coming back with a bottle of greenish blue liquid. "This should help. But I expect you to repay me later." He warned, beginning to rub it into the mottled black and white skin. Riku hissed in pain, the feeling akin to alcohol on an open wound, but nodded. He hadn't expected this much from the blonde after all…

"Why do you want me so much?" The silverette asked quietly, not looking at Cloud. The blonde didn't reply for a while, but finally sighed. "Because… You are the opposite of me and every way… And for that, I automatically wish to be close to you, for together we would be something complete. It is just as our parents."

"Then why do you treat me with such… Anger?" Riku shifted, trying to look up at the blonde. A gentle but firm hand pressed against his cheek until he faced the pillow again.

"I cannot submit to anyone, that is my curse as it is my father's. I do not regret dominating you in the way I did. But it was not my intention to harm you this badly." The hands continued their work, somewhat soothing despite the burn.

Riku sighed, blushing a little as he remembered the pleasure that came with the pain. "How can my mother stand it?" He asked quietly, his words nearly inaudible through the thick pillow. Cloud's hands left his back.

"Lift yourself up a bit." The blonde said, putting a hand beneath his stomach and pulling him up a bit. Riku did as he was told, stiffening a little in suspicion. Instead of anything he was expecting, clothes wrapped around his midsection, snug but not tight.

A warm breath ghosted over the silverette's ear as Cloud chuckled, a long-fingered hand threading through his hair absently. "I'm the son of the god of war. I'm not stupid enough to do that with wounds such as these. Even if you didn't feel them during the deed, it would just make the wounds worse afterwards. I don't see a reason for damaging your own possessions."

"Since when was I your possession?" Riku snarled, struggling to break away from the strong grip that suddenly banded around his shoulders. The blonde sighed, dragging him back into a warm… Lap?

A heavy chin landed on his right shoulder before he knew what happened. "Since your mother and my father gave you to me. But that isn't the point, I would have taken you with me whether they gave you to me or not after I saw you. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" The head tilted, and then it was his cheek on Riku's shoulder.

The silverette's teal eyes widened, then slitted in fury. "Get off of me! And why would my mother give me up!" He yelped as the grip tightened.

"Shut up. There's a battle tomorrow my father wants me to participate in and I would much rather rest despite our… Scintillating conversation." Cloud leaned over, using his weight to drag over the smaller, lithe form of Riku.

The silverette froze for a moment, then growled mutinously. "Why should I do anything you tell me to do?" He muttered sullenly, renewing his (hopeless) struggles with Cloud's grip.

"I'm giving you one chance to either stop that right now or I will do something that will make you tired enough to sleep. I'm not against sex before bed." Cloud's growl was deeper, darker, and far more intimidating than Riku's. And he knew it. But that didn't stop him from saying something he probably shouldn't have.

Riku sneered and elbowed the taller man in his chest. "You already told me that you would just damage your 'possession' further if you did that, and you weren't going to do that."

"No, I said I couldn't see any reason to. Now I do." In a moment, his grip was switched to both of Riku's shoulders, and he was on top of him. One hand gripped his throat lightly but firmly. "Don't forget you brought this on yourself."

He leaned down and kissed the silverette, ignoring the scream Riku tried to get out. His free hand held down the other's hips even as is tongue plundered the other's mouth. He leaned back as the silverette began to cry, too confused and scared to make sense of the complicated, tangled mixture of fear, hate, lust, and loneliness in his body. Cloud sighed, looking to the side.

"Don't make that face at me… You have to learn not to question me, it will only end badly for you." His blue eyes searched the smaller boy's teal ones, trying to find understanding.

Riku sniffed once, trying to stop the tears. "I-I understand. Please d-don't…" He turned his head to one side, a hot flush covering his pale cheeks. The blonde sighed and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Someday you will trust me. This I swear." He rolled over, not trying to drag the smaller boy to him this time. He waited, listening silently to the soft sobs that died to sniffling, then hitched breathing, and finally to the even breaths of a sleeping being. Only then did he reach out and pull the still shivering body into his warm embrace, tucking the boy's head beneath his chin and concentrating on the silky strands of Riku's hair against his skin.

The boy had no idea how important he was, and Cloud wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Sure, he might act crass and cruel, but never would he cause any lasting pain to the veritable angel lying in his arms. He would do anything to keep him, and that included hurting the little one himself from time to time. He just hoped the boy would come to love him in return someday.


	4. Siege and Subtlety I

I bring you a less dark story. This one, however, won't have mythological/supernatural creatures in it, just ancient Rome.

_**Siege and Subtlety I**_

The blonde took a look at the delicate-looking boy in front of him and raise a brow. "Is there a reason why you brought a native to my tent, Zexion?" He asked the shorter man with a raised eyebrow.

The blue-haired strategist rolled his eyes and pushed his bangs out of his eyes irritably. "The men captured it especially for you. They said it was a gift for getting them through the war before we return home, General Cloud."

Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And you didn't bother to tell them that I don't believe in slaves, much less pleasure slaves. I would rather have _Sephiroth _warming my bed, and we both know how disastrous that would be."

A deep sigh filtered from the shorter man's lips. "I did tell them, but they could not be persuaded. Everyone but Demyx and Xing thought I wanted the sylph for myself." Both men snorted at the thought, mostly because, despite the rumors, Zexion was straight and engaged to Xing.

"I'll take care of him, I suppose. He could have a worse master, and once he understands things, I'll just free him. Leave now, go see your girl before she comes in here and rips my head off for keeping you so long."

"General, I'm sure she wouldn't do that." He laughed at the completely serious look the blonde man gave him and saluted him before leaving the tent gracefully. The general watched him leave before turning his attention to the boy.

Cloud crouched in front of the boy - teen, really, he was probably around seventeen or so - and tilted his chin up. "What is your name?" He asked quietly, searching the surprisingly intelligent teal gaze of the younger man.

The eyes narrowed in confusion, head tilting curiously even as a tiny frown touched his pale pink lips. He spoke something unintelligible, and the blonde couldn't help but groan. "Great. You can't understand English. This might take a little while longer than I thought."

He thought for a moment, then pointed to himself. "Cloud. I'm Cloud." He pointed to the teen. "Who are you?" He watched the other's expressive eyes light up in understanding.

"Riku. Watashi wa Riku." The silver haired boy pointed to himself. He smiled brightly at Cloud's nod, sitting cross legged on the floor. He said something again, an unhappy, apprehensive look on his face.

"I don't understand you, Riku. I apologize." Cloud frowned, holding out his hand. "Come on. Both of us should go to bed, we have a long march tomorrow, and I have only one bedroll."

The boy looked up at him through his lashes, a hint of confusion in the inhumanly pretty features. The blonde sighed. "You're going to try my self-control, aren't you, pretty one?" He murmured softly, feeling the smaller human slide his hand into the general's.

Cloud stood and gently pulled the teen up with him, leading him to the back of the tent where a bundle of skins lay. "Go on. I'll not have you freezing to death tonight. And it isn't like that's possible for me, that's too quick of a death." He gestured to the bed, preparing to sit down on the floor.

The hand in his didn't let go. When he looked down, those incredibly intelligent eyes were looking up at him thoughtfully. He murmured something softly, touching the two marks on the sides of his neck.

"Scars. From my helmet(1). Your kind doesn't wear helmets, though, so they wouldn't know what these are from. Now go sleep." He nudged the smaller boy towards the skins once more.

Riku gave him a look of impatience and still did not let go of his hand, instead dragging him towards the bedding. He said something more, lips turning down in a frown. His eyes narrowed slightly.

The blonde laughed softly. "Already looking out for me, then? Well, if you don't mind, I suppose I don't." He shifted the top few layers and slid in first, beckoning the native. "Come on, Riku. This was your idea, after all."

A particularly cold breeze wafted into the tent, making the scantily clothed boy shiver and hurry after the general. He froze as Cloud hissed, the ice of his skin a rather painful contrast to Cloud's furnace-like temperature.

"Gods, you're freezing! How you can survive in this weather wearing as few clothes you do I'll never understand." His large hands rubbed the other's skin firmly, bringing warmth in their wake. "Here, this should help."

A soft mewl came from the teen's lips, and he suddenly pressed closer, much closer than before, and much closer than Cloud was prepared to deal with. Soft, delicate lips pressed against his throat before a tongue flicked curiously along his adam's apple. He groaned softly, hands questing downwards as the touches grew softer, more teasing.

"C-cloud…" The soft word was accompanied by a breathy moan as his searching hands found their prize, kneading at the soft flesh of his ass cheeks. The blonde purred softly, leaning down to nibble the lobe of Riku's ear. Mewls of pleasure spilled softly from the smaller boy's mouth, and he rocked his hips helplessly against the blonde's. Gentle words in the boy's own language interspersed the sounds, and Cloud dearly hoped they didn't mean 'no', because there was no way he was going to stop now.

He spat on his hand and worked his fingers into the spasming entrance of the native, pausing when the noises of pleasure became slightly pained. "Riku, relax." He murmured into the boy's ear, scraping his teeth lightly across his neck. His free hand massaged the muscles in his back lightly.

The boy whimpered again and pushed down wantonly on the fingers as they touched a special place inside him. He gave a breathy moan, lips drawing the other into a kiss all teeth and tongue.

Then Cloud was inside the boy, whose silvery hair was spread out like a halo, teal eyes closed in rapture. His pale skin was tinted rose, face flaming with the flush of passion. The blonde decided he really didn't mind having this boy at his mercy after all.

The pace was hard, heavy, and neither male complained, pressing against each other almost desperately. Lovebites littered the boy's chest and neck, and dark hickies marked Cloud's neck and shoulders. Dark bruises formed where hands became to excited, mostly on Riku. And when they came, Cloud could barely pull out before falling asleep.

The silver-haired teen lasted longer, smiling down at the older man before moving a lock of hair out of his face and cuddling close, into the warm, strong arms of a general of the Roman Army.


	5. Into the Flames of Hell II

Thank you so much, SewingPins-and-Needles! Your review was really inspiring, and I'm really happy you like my story so much. If you have any requests, I'll definitely try and put them in the story. For now, have a thank you from Xing! You will officially have been the only one to receive one.

Xing; …

…

Xing; …

…Don't make me pair you with Axel.

Xing; Thank you, SewingPins-and-Needles! Please stop her from pairing me with Axel!

_**Into the Flames of Hell II**_

The blonde smirked, blue eyes narrowing to pleased slits. "Found you, little Riku. And I'm going to be keeping our vow." He turned to the brunette at his right. "I still have five days before the vow will allow me to bring him home. In that time, I intend to get to know his tastes and preferences. You will lead the pack until then, Leon."

Clear blue gray eyes widened, astonishment on the usually solemn man's face. "M-me, Alpha? I… I'm not a wolf! I can't lead the pack!" His lean body shifted into a rangy German Shepherd, black ears pressed to his skull.

Cloud huffed in annoyance. "Leon, look at me." He said sternly, grabbing the dog's muzzle and forcing it upwards. "I told you, I won't abide by those stupid rules of birth and I'll be gone for less than a week. The pack trusts you, and they will listen to you. Now go." He kissed the top of the dog's head, then pushed him away.

The dog whined softly, then scampered off as the man's blue eyes hardened and he bared his teeth. "The only problem you would have with leading the pack, Leon, is your body." He murmured.

A low, pretty laugh met his ears, and he turned around with a longing whine. His gaze searched the crowd of students leaving the school until it landed on a taller than average teen with bright silver hair. "Riku…" His growl was dark, promising. "You better have not forgotten our vow."

He watched as the silverette split from his friends into the darker side of town. This he remembered, but he liked the twisting streets now more than before, when he was chasing that damned soul intent on haunting his little one…

Not even the mucky smells that polluted the air could irritate him now, with the boy's intoxicating smell in his nose. So he followed the scent, breathing it in and ghosting through the seedy streets until the spice of fear entered the boy's scent. He growled softly and strode forward.

"Eh, Kadaj, didn't we tell you to clear off this territory now? You're not a kid anymore, and Boss Man will have our ears if we let you go just cuz you're pretty again." A tall man with brown hair and beefy muscles leaned close to the silverette, leering unpleasantly.

"I apologize, Rai, but my house is in your territory. I have to go this way to get home." His teal eyes flashed sideways and slightly down, not challenging the man. Good. He would have to understand body language if he was to live with the pack and not be stuffed in a cave for his entire life.

"But we can't let you do that." Rai repeated dumbly, looking down on the other boy. Cloud's eyes narrowed in displeasure. The stupid ones needed to be culled, no matter how strong they are. He would kill the idiot if he did anything to his future mate.

The silverette grimaced, sliding away from him. "Rai, I don't have a choice. So please, just let me through."

"I agree with him." Cloud stepped forward, using his height and build to tower intimidatingly over the boys. "So how about you - how did you put it - 'clear off'." A dark, almost sub-audible growl followed his words.

Rai blinked for a moment, then ran for all he was worth away from the darkly clad man. The silverette watched the man run, then turned to Cloud. "Thanks! How'd you manage to make the idiot go away? All he usually wants is to fihgt."

"I think I'll be keeping that secret for a bit. What's the name of my damsel?" The blonde was suddenly charming, smiling like a gentleman at the smaller teen.

"Kadaj. Kadaj Hirotama. Sorry about that but most guys do that to me. Must be the fact I look like a girl." The boy smiled brightly up at him. "You're not exactly a knight in shining armor, though."

"True. I prefer being the sinful demon in most scenarios."

"Interesting. You certainly look the part." The teen laughed and Cloud nearly broke his mask. This boy he hadn't seen in ten years was already tempting him… He was sure it was Riku, even with the changed name. The scent was exactly the same… But he'd check anyways.

"What if I were to tell you the reason so many males are attracted to you is that you exude pheromones specifically for men?" Cloud asked, watching the boy from the corner of his eye.

The boy laughed lightly. "Where did you pull that bit of idiocy from? But it is amusing, I'll give you that."

The blonde smirked. "The truth can be idiocy, I suppose, but that's what happens when you're claimed by a Hellhound."

The other laughed again, then caught Cloud's look. "You're serious?" Cloud's nod brought another laugh, but this one was nervous. "Maybe you should see a counselor, or a therapist, or a psychiatrist, or an insane asylum." He muttered the last beneath his breath, but Cloud caught the words as easily as if he had shouted them.

The blonde smirked. "I can prove it to you, if you wish. The way a Hellhound marks his mate is traditionally by biting them in their wolf form if they're Alphas, and a bite in human form on the ear otherwise."

The teen lifted his hair away from his ear. "No bites." He lifted his shirt. "No bites. And I'm not taking off my pants."

The blonde lifted a brow. "Are you sure? Because this looks like a bite to me." He flipped the shirt up again and pointed to the ring of puncture wonds on his right side.

"W-wha- Hey! Let go!" The boy jerked back. "T-that… I don't remember…" His bright teal eyes glazed over, trying to remember what had happened.

Cloud smirked. "The mark doesn't appear unless a Hellhound is near, Riku. I was never told exactly how close they had to be, though." He leanded against a building, ignoring the groaning of old wood.

The boy's head shot up. "How do you know that name?" He whispered, face paler than usual. The blonde smiled mysteriously. "Maybe I'm the Hellhound who marked you. Maybe I'm from his pack and he told me to look out for you. Maybe I'm from a rival pack and want to kill you to weaken the other pack. Or maybe I'm just a psychopathic killer who needs to be put back in an asylum."

Riku was breathing quickly, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks at the last statement. "You weren't supposed to hear that." He muttered, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"I have abnormally sharp hearing for a human. It was kind of impossible for me not to hear you when you were walking right next to me." He replied, watching the boy's expressions closely. If he didn't learn to mask his emotions, he would never be able to mingle with other packs…

"I don't think you're a psychopathic killer. You would have killed me already or forced me to do - something." He looked questioningly at the taller man, looking for reassurance.

Cloud nodded. "It's actually quite hard to classify a psychopathic killer, because in their heads it will always make sense. But no, I'm not a psychopath. Neither am I technically a killer, since what I am hunting is already dead."

The boy thought for a moment, pretty teal eyes turned down in thought. "You aren't a rival, either. You definitely would have killed me by now. Unless simply taking me away from whatever Hellhound claimed me would do the same, in which case you could be here to make me a hostage. But you wouldn't just stick around talking if that was the case. You would have kidnapped me already."

"Smart. And yes, you could kidnap someone's mate, but you would have to already be in hell. The vow won't let any Hellhound take you away until the correct time. In your case, that will be five days from now, including today."

"So that leaves you being the one who marked me, or a member of the pack. But… What's a vow?"

"A Hellhound makes a vow with its chosen life partner. There is only one vow for each Hellhound, only one person they choose to love for the rest of their lives. That vow rules their life above all else. Instead of the way it sounds, vows can be spread out into a series of smaller promises between a couple, but it only takes one to be counted as mates." Cloud kept his voice calm, despite the near joy the thoughts of the vow brought.

Riku thought about it, for once schooling his face to a thoughtful expression the entire time. Much, much better. He didn't like the thought of locking this free spirit away unless he had to. And he would have to if the boy couldn't control himself, he wouldn't risk his pack.

"The vow, how do you know if it is one?" The silverette asked, simple curiosity on his face, but Cloud could tell there was more beyond the deceptively pretty face. Better.

Cloud hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. "Some kind of physical mark will be left behind. Your first vow was that your Hellhound would take you away. The mark was the bite."

The other sighed softly, fingers tracing the wound beneath his shirt. "But I didn't know what the vow was, is that even, like, legal?" He asked, face thoughtful again.

Fuck. This wouldn't endear Hellhounds to him. "The society of Hellhounds works a little like medieval times for humans, with the supreme leaders being a group of Alphas called The Pack. Below them, the lords are pretty much Alphas, with their packs being soldiers. The rest are citizens. Alphas do what they want, as long as it follows The Pack's rules. And if you didn't object to the first vow, you're stuck."

Riku's eyes blazed for a moment, then his expression went icy cold. "Fine. Go away now. Please." His voice was steely and bitter. The blonde sighed and nodded. He didn't expect the boy to accept it immediately, after all. That's why he wasn't just waiting until the vow would let him take the boy back to his pack and home.

"My name is Cloud, of Pack Strife. If you are in trouble, call on me, and I will protect you until my last breath." He said quietly before turning and darting off. He shifted as soon as he turned the corner, faster in that form than human. He would try again with the boy tomorrow.


	6. Dream Stealer I

SewingPins-and-Needles, thank you again for your review, they really help out. Rai is actually my Naruto O.C., but if you want her in Into the Flames of Hell, I will definitely oblige you. She's my favorite O.C., and I love putting her in my stories. Also, could you tell me who you are? If you know about Rai, then I know you, but I'm drawing a blank on who you actually are.

In this story, Cloud has an arrow-tipped tail, bat wings, slit pupils, and ram's horns.

The teen looked fifteen or sixteen. Bright silver hair fell silkily to his chin, skin pale, but marked with fading scars, and a couple new ones. Slanted, brilliant teal eyes were narrowed to slits, watching the other with complete dislike.

The blonde stepped forward, and those eyes widened. "Stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you, Incubus!" The boy shouted, backing up hurriedly. His breathing increased, and he pounced.

They hit the ground, the younger spitting out curses as the blonde nuzzled at his neck. "Disgusting creature!" He snarled, raising a hand to strike at him. A crushing grip slammed onto his wrists, shoving them to the ground above his head. He hissed in pain, wriggling to see if he could get free.

"Why fight it, little child? I can smell that you want it. Your scent is nearly intoxicating with it." The blonde purred, his free hand reaching for the ties to the silverette's trousers. The silverette gasped, freezing in shock.

"G-get your hands off me! I won't be your food source!" He twisted, managing to get his legs out from beneath the other's body. A red flush spread across his cheeks in either shame or fury, but not even the blonde could tell which.

He gave a purring laugh. "Tell me your name, and I shall consider leaving." He murmured, nipping at the untouched earlobe in front of him. He smirked at the hissed intake of breath, the trembling in the teen's body as he fought the pleasure. "Give into it - and to me. I'll make you feel so good, you won't even remember I'm feeding on you."

The boy glared at him, eyes already hazing over. "Riku. Now get off me, you sick beast." He turned his face from the incubus, fruitlessly trying to rip his hands from the other's grip.

"Rrrriku. I like that name. I'm Cloud, young one." The blonde's wings unfurled and flapped quickly, making them shoot into the air. Riku screamed, forced to hold onto the older man so as not to fall.

"I told you my name, go away!" The younger shouted, his body shivering more in fear than pleasure now. Cloud chuckled, a rich sound that should have been sensual, but simply scared the living shit out of his passenger.

"I am leaving the place where we met. The difference between my idea and yours is that I'm simply taking you with me." He grabbed the human around the waist, one hand deliciously near his ass. "Even I am not so bestial as to take you in the dirt without any preparation. It will be hard enough on you as it is."

Riku stilled at the subtle threat, then gave an angry snarl of his own. "Stop it! I'm not going to feed you, forget it!" The silverette thrashed, no longer caring of the fact he was who-knows-how-many feet in the air.

Playfully, he dropped him a few feet before catching him again. Riku yelled in surprise, but stayed quiet after he was caught again. Gently, Cloud landed on a marble walkway that extended into the air. "Welcome to my castle, little Riku." The incubus said in a surprisingly warm voice.

"Its overly gaudy and looks like some rich nobleman with no taste designed it." The silverette spat venomously, wrenching away from the blonde.

Cloud growled at that, tail lashing in annoyance. For a moment, the castle turned from pristine white granite to steel, harsh and unyielding. The sky turned dark, like night but with no stars or moon. Blood spattered the obsidian walkway, and decapitated head rested on pikes along the way. "Is this what you would rather it look like?" He rumbled warningly.

Riku froze, noticing that each of the head had similarities to his own. "No…" He murmured, much less confrontational than before. The castle changed again, and the sky lightened to a nearly pearlescent gray. The sun sat on the horizon, turning the clouds near it bright orange and red. The castle was made of mica, the dark stone glittering in the light.

"Don't anger me, child. I may appreciate your looks, but I can always settle for less. Your death means nothing but no dessert to me." The incubus grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him forward. "As it is, don't think you won't be making it up to me."

His eyes narrowed to furious slits, but he said nothing. The too-tight grip on the back of his neck was a reminder of the fact that the being behind him wasn't human, but a demon that fed on people like him.

He barely noticed the rich things that surrounded him as he was manhandled into the castle and past innumerable chambers until he was nearly tossed into one. "Change into something more appealing and come find me. If you don't, then it will just be that much more painful when you do. You won't be leaving here until I've had my way with you."

The blonde leaned forward and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck, making him shiver at the gentle touch. It was followed by a warning lick and then a slightly painful nip. "I prefer darker colors, pretty Riku." He advised, sending him forward again with a pat on his rump before turning and walking away, ignoring the curse the teen shot after him.

As soon as he was out of sight, the silverette sat and put his head in his hands. "Shit. I'm about to lose my virginity to an Incubus who is liable to kill me the moment I'm no longer required. I am so screwed. Literally."

"More along the lines of fucked, but whatever you want to say." An almost sweet, boyish voice said. Riku looked up into the smiling face of a pretty brunette boy. "Hi. I'm Sora. You're Cloud's pick of the night, huh?" The other's big blue eyes were startlingly bright, and he nearly lost himself in them.

"What are you?" He asked warily, not entirely sure what to make of the seemingly innocent boy. His voice sounded a little rude, but it seemed like this… Sora character would be used to it if he lived with the blonde demon.

"Me? I'm just a sylph. Do you need any help?" It was then that Riku realized this new teen was floating about three feet in the air. And dressed in a sea blue, nearly see-through robe.

Riku's mind went through the facts speedily, then looked the boy straight in the eye. "Are you another of Cloud's…" He paused, not sure how to put it politely.

Sora laughed at this, grin widening. "No, I'm not one of Cloud's fucks. My mate is his younger brother, Roxas. Frankly, I'm lucky." He frowned, dropping a foot. "Um, sorry. I didn't… He's not a bad lay at all, he's just…Really possessive of his toys."

Teal eyes narrowed. "I'm not a toy." He hissed furiously. The brunette darted back a little, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you. And you're human, so… That is most likely what Cloud will see you as from now on." He turned, trying to ignore the stony silence between himself and the silverette. "Jewel tones would be nice on you. Maybe… This one."

A deep red robe was tossed into Riku's arms, gleaming almost like a gemstone. "Will I ever leave this place?" He asked, studying the rich fabric and decidedly not looking up. No one, especially not a nonhuman, needed to see the tears in his eyes threatening to escape.

"…Maybe. Since you're human, its actually more likely that you will. So, don't worry, okay?" The boy smiled sweetly. "Cloud's room is up the staircase right in front of the door. Take a left, and it'll be the third one on your right." He disappeared in a puff of air, leaving Riku alone with his thoughts - and tears.

But the silverette wouldn't let them fall. He was stronger than that, and damnit, he wouldn't let anyone see his weakness! He changed quickly, but tying the knot, it turned out, was harder than he had thought it would be. In fact, the best he could do was an awkward double knot that probably didn't even look straight, much less sophisticated.

"And now, to my doom." He murmured, turning and striding out of the dressing room with a confidence he didn't feel. He paused at the door, wondering if suicide was better than what the Incubus was probably planning.

Then again… He had wings. He would probably catch him before he fell the entire way down, and then he had no doubt the blonde would punish him. And considering he was virginal, there was no way he was going to intentionally make it even worse.

So up the stairs he went, dreading every step and wondering if he was ever going to leave this castle again. After all, the sylph hadn't… But the sylph wasn't human, and had spoken of being this Roxas character's mate, so maybe that was something different than what was supposed to happen between him and Cloud.

So deep in thought was he that he didn't even notice that the blonde was directly in front of him until the deep chuckle made him shoot his head up, eyes widening. He opened his mouth to say something, most likely rude, when suddenly his mouth was covered by the other's and a tongue was in his mouth brutally exploring it while ignoring the younger boy's struggles.

He leaned back when the boy had to either have air or pass out, smirking like the demon he was. "Sora knows how to choose outfits, that's for sure. Too bad I'll have to rip it off you to see more of that pretty skin of yours."

Riku, slumped against the wall as oxygen slowly started to return to his lungs, gave a noncommittal grunt at that, having a feeling the sylph would be more than a little irritated with the blonde the next morning.

He was tossed over Cloud's shoulder and carried into the bedchamber, spitting out weak insults. The blonde simply chuckled, patting his ass mockingly. "You truly are a foul mouthed git, you know that? Makes me wonder what I'll have to do to shut you up."

The soft mattress met the human's back, and then a warm, heavy body trapped him there. He moaned as a hot mouth descended on his neck, reminding him of something. Automatically, his legs wrapped around the man's waist, mewling wantonly.

True to his word, the robe was quickly slashed to ribbons by the Incubus' tail and hands, bringing a gasp from the silverette. His head twisted to the side, a flush spreading across his cheeks, eyes closed tightly. Cloud's lips moved down, worshipping the pale skin they traveled on and bringing sound after sound of pleasure.

Riku shivered as cold, wet fingers circled is entrance before pushing in. He hissed at the cold, hands clenching in the midnight sheets. He groaned as the fingers scissored somewhat painfully inside him, body trembling again as he fought to stay still. A warm tongue laved against his neck again, distracting him.

The silverette found himself reacting to the touch, nuzzling against the man's neck with a pained whimper. Then the fingers found a place inside of him that brought a pleasured cry from his lips. "Found it." Clod murmured, crooking his fingers to hit the spot again.

And suddenly, Riku couldn't hold it in anymore. The sensations overloaded his mind, and he came with a startled shout. The blonde chuckled, licking off the white liquid and bringing his partner back to arousal again.

Then the fingers were out and something larger, thicker, and hotter was placed at the entrance. In one smooth movement, he pushed in. Riku screamed, thrashing as much as he could and breathing harshly.

Cloud gave a rumbling growl, instincts telling him to hold still. He nuzzled against the other's neck, nipping without breaking the skin. The teen buried his face in the other's neck, seeking comfort he had no idea if he would receive or not.

The blonde started moving, slowly at first, but picking up the pace when Riku didn't immediately protest. The teen groaned, arms wrapped tightly around the man's neck. The man between his legs growled in pleasure, pounding deep into the boy's body. "Give into me, Riku. Don't fight it anymore." He murmured.

Hesitantly, the silverette relaxed his muscles one by one, ignoring the fact that the one taking his virginity was feeding itself on the energy their union created, and ignoring the fact that it was, for the most part, against his will. The pleasure spiraled upwards, drawing him into another release that made him see completely white.

Cloud came as well, pelvis pressed against the small teen's hips, and head resting against the lush pillows. He stayed there for a moment, then turned over. "I've pleasured you. I think its time you did the same for me." He said pleasantly, hands on the other's hips.

He made an adorable sound of confusion, eyes still a little hazy from the pleasure. "W-wha?" He murmured, finding himself straddling the Incubus' waist as the blonde's manhood was still inside him.

The hips beneath him thrust upwards, drawing a gasping moan from the silverette. "Ride me, little one. This time, you shall do the work." He smirked up at the boy, daring him to object.

Riku hesitated, then placed his hands on the older being's stomach, lifting himself and then coming back down slowly. His arms nearly gave out, unused to the emotions Cloud seemed to know just how to bring to the boy.

Oh wait, he's an Incubus. Of course he knows how to.

Cloud's hands on his hips steadied him, as well as giving a little support when he went up. Soon, they started a steady rhythm, both receiving more pleasure as they concentrated less on the movements and more on each other.

This was different than the first, slower, more… Affectionate, if such a word could be used with the blonde. Riku released over the Incubus' stomach, and Cloud came nearly at the same time.

Then it happened. Riku bent over, nuzzling into the blonde's neck and offering his own neck to his elder. Cloud struck, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and leaving a deep mark.

Riku did the same, fangs digging into the golden-tanned skin. They leaned back at the same time, the Incubus' eyes widening in shock. "What the -" He broke off as Riku's form began to fade. "No! Don't wake up yet, I have to talk to you!"

Riku awoke to someone leaning over him. "Riku! Wake up! Jeez, you sound like you're dying!" The face of one of his few friends, Kairi, was hovering over him, her pretty blue eyes narrowed in slight irritation.

But right now, that wasn't what Riku was thinking off. Her neck was mere inches from his mouth, and an agonizing burning sensation was flaming in his throat. It hurt so much…

Before he knew it, she was lying across him, crimson blood spreading from two marks on her creamy white neck. Her blue eyes were closed in pain, and something told him to continue drinking. He couldn't, and he switched their positions.

Still the thirst persisted, and he turned his sights on outside the house. His fledgling would need blood when she awoke, but for now, he had to slake his thirst. Perhaps another village would suffice for her.

Cloud snarled in his Awakened form, stalking around the room and occasionally punching through the wall. The door opened, and he acknowledged the young blonde with an annoyed grunt.

"Brother, what angers you?" The teenager asked, smaller wings folded neatly against his back. "Did you not find an acceptable partner last night?" Sky blue eyes narrowed at the bite mark on his elder's neck. "You mated?"

Cloud snarled, clawed hands curling into furious fists. "I had no idea he was anything other than human when I took him, and then I got caught up in the moment." He growled, tail lashing and slicing easily through a thick wooden table. "Roxas, I took him in the Dreamworld, I've no idea where he is. How am I supposed to truly claim him as my mate?"

Roxas paused thoughtfully. "Well, what is he? Perhaps we can track the actions of a newly turned creature."

"Vampyre. Definitely vampyre." He muttered, rubbing the twin fang marks.

"Then it'll be easy. Trust me, every one is going to know if a vampyre is near them, well, if its young and without a master. We'll find him." He soothed, coming forward to hug his brother's arm.

Sora poofed into existence beside the siblings. "Er, how about I start the search while you keep Cloud from destroying even more of the house. It took a lot to pay for this place, ya know!" He pouted.

Roxas laughed and leaned down to kiss the brunette. "Thanks, Sor. See you later." Sora grinned happily and dissipated. He loved being of use to his mate, in any way possible.


	7. Divine Legacy III

SewingPins-and-Needles, I'm an idiot. Different Rai, my bad. Um… No, Seifer will most likely not end up with Leon, but he will probably be a Hellhound.

_**Divine Legacy III**_

Riku awoke to a cold bed and someone hovering over him. The memories of last…night?… rushed back to him, and he jolted up in unease, causing his forehead to smash into the other figure's nose.

The yelp of pain was definitely not from Cloud, too young and high. The curse that followed, while impressive, was not what the blonde demigod would have done…The silverette shuddered to think just what the man would have done to him, even if it was on accident.

"Jeez, did you have to do that?" A young teen voice asked, slightly nasal. A diminutive brunette entered his vision, pinching his nose shut and scowling fiercely. "I was just waking you up since it's time for dinner!" The oceanic blue eyes that met his gaze were nothing like the older blonde's confrontational sky blue.

Careful to drag a sheet off and allow what was left of his modesty to remain, he wrapped the sheets around himself and studied the other teen. "Cloud said I couldn't leave the room." He murmured softly, unsure how to address the unknown factor in front of him.

Immediately, the brunette's cheeks puffed out and turned red, round eyes narrowing furiously. "What! That jerk needs to cut it out with the control issues, jeez… Don't worry, I'll get Roxas to talk to him and we'll have you out into the castle by breakfast. For now, I can just bring you a tray from the main hall and we can talk."

The silverette smiled indulgently at the child-like teen. "Roxas… That's Ares' youngest son, correct?" He asked quietly, wondering how the brunette kept such an innocent personality in the same house as someone like Cloud.

"Right! I'm his Consort, Sora. Son of Hermes. Nice to meet you, Riku." He held out his hand and the silverette clasped his arm warmly.

"Its nice to meet you as well, Sora." The children of Hermes were well known for being incredibly friendly daredevils who enjoyed flirting with danger as much as they did meeting new friends. They were also well known gossips, but could be the most trusted of friends if you were close enough to them.

"Sora, what are you doing in my private bedchamber with my Consort?" The imposing shadow of a little-too-well-known figure fell across the two teens, and Riku froze. The scent of blood hung heavy in the air, and the blonde was still dressed in his battle armor. The irritated gaze was directed more at the brunette than Riku, but still made him shrink into himself a little bit.

Meanwhile, Sora just smiled cheekily up at him. "Getting to know my future brother-in-law. The fact that these are your chambers is an in-con-se-quen-tial fact. Roxas told me about Riku, and I couldn't wait to meet him. Good thing, too, since you apparently have him confined to a bedroom for the rest of his _eternal_ life. Do you want him to kill himself, ya brainless idiot?"

Cloud transferred a disapproving gaze to the silver-haired teen. "Riku, do you make it a habit of spewing information at gossips?" He asked pointedly, an almost threatening growl layering his words.

Shrinking back even farther, the teen wordlessly shook his head. "He wanted to bring me to dinner. When I said I couldn't, he asked me why…" He trailed off, unable to meet the other's gaze.

Sora looked between them and frowned unhappily. "Hey, can't we all just cheer up? I have some wine from Demyx, he said it's his best batch yet and you know how good his wine has been before!"

The blonde paused, considering the other's words. "Riku. You can enter the room before this as well, and if I escort you, then you can go farther." He commanded before his gaze turned back to Sora. "Tell the servants to bring up food and drink. For tonight, my Consort and I will eat here."

With a goofy grin, the brunette nodded. "Of course! I'll be back in a moment then."

Cloud gave a little growl. "No, you won't. I want to dine with my Consort only, not a whiny brat as well." Riku flinched at the dark words, hoping the other boy was as safe from the blonde as he thought he was.

The brunette pouted adorably. "Fine. I'll just have to come in while you two are sleeping and steal him away then." He said playfully. Cloud growled again, and he left rather more quickly than he had before.

Riku jumped as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him from his semi-protected corner. "Help me out of my armor." The blonde demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out one arm. The teen reached forward cautiously, undoing the buckles with relative ease and sliding off the armor piece by piece.

When the job was done, Riku barely realized it. He brought his head up to look for more pieces and found his mouth centimeters away from the blonde's, and the glint of lust in the other's eyes. He froze, not daring to move, and waited for the other's reaction.

Then there was a knock on the other side of the door, and the silverette broke away from the older demigod. Cloud gave a frustrated growl and stood to open the door. A fine-boned teen stood there, looking decidedly like she was about to have a long talk with the tall man.

Riku found himself intrigued by the girl, since she wore a simple red tunic and black boots, men's clothing, and a sword was belted to her side. The scabbard was worn brown leather, with traces of what once may have been silver filigree along the edges.

"Cloud Stifebringer, you have thirty seconds to explain to me just what exactly you think you're doing to the one who is supposed to take care of you for the rest of you miserable, bloody life!" She snarled, eyes flashing with Hellfire. Her alabaster skin was even paler in comparison to Cloud's, and she looked like an angry china warrior doll.

Oddly enough, the blonde didn't snarl back at her or even get angry. In fact… He actually looked guilty. "Xing, you know how I am. I'm just taking care of him in a different way than most. It's nearly the exact same thing that happened to your mom, isn't it? You didn't get mad at your dad for that."

The girl growled low in her throat. "Leave them out of this, its completely different. He took care of her every need and never so much as touched her if she didn't want him to." She paused, then turned towards the silverette. "Hey there. I'm Xing, daughter of-"

Seriously, somebody try to guess who her parents are. I want to know if I gave enough information on them if somebody can guess. And it's a very common Grecian myth. As for Chibisuke… I'm sorry! None of the canon girls fit the attitude I needed for Cloud's best (and only) friend!


	8. Little Treasure I

Frayedsoul, congrats! You guessed correctly! Thanks for your support, as always it means a lot. Please continue to enjoy my stories.

Also, EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS! I NEED YOUR HELP! I'M RUNNING OUT OF MYTHOLOGICAL ANIMALS/BEINGS, AND HOPEFULLY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO QUIT THIS STORY! If you would be so kind, leave reviews with magical/mystical beings, mkay? Thanks, enjoy.

Seriously, the reason I didn't update is that I couldn't think up anything. I need help, badly. But… I did manage this. And I purposefully made it long, so… Be happy about that?

The huge golden dragon stared down at the young knight in front of him. "Why would I want to fight you, human?" He growled, forcing himself to speak Common. Such an irritating language…

The teen seemed to bristle beneath his armor, a strangled sound of fury coming from the metal. "I won't let you eat Princess Kairi! If this is the only way, then so be it!" The youngling had attitude, that's for sure.

"Look, you fool, I don't eat princesses. I don't eat humans at all, to much clothing and bone, not enough meat. Only wyverns kill humans with the intent to eat. Now get out before I throw you from the cliff." He growled, showing sharp teeth to the diminutive human.

"Then why are people sacrificing princesses in you territory!" The teen pulled his helmet off, silver chin-length hair falling silkily around his ivory skinned face. Jewel-like, blue green eyes glared up at him.

Ohhh… _Pretty_ human. That changes things. "I have a deal for you, Little Treasure." The dragon murmured, voice suddenly satiny smooth. His serpentine neck snaked around the knight, enclosing him in a scaly cage.

The human stiffened, the anger in his eyes instantly switching to wariness and a hint of fear. The sapphire eye near him looked taller than he himself! "What would this deal entail?" He asked, cautiously repositioning his sword just in case.

The dragon made a sound like a cat purring, looking immensely pleased. "I'll find whatever is targeting your pretty princess, dispatch it, and in return, you will become part of my Hoarde." A single flick of his tail had the sword burying itself up to the hilt in the rock wall of the cave.

The jewel-like eyes widened, both in fear and shock. "Part of your Hoarde! I'm human, not some gemstone or hunk of metal!" He yelped as a clawed hand pinned him to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I think that came out wrong. Either you do what you're told so that your princess lives, or don't and I'll lock you up and forget about your princess." The dragon's voice was a bored drawl by now, with a hint of amusement. He examined the human, who stopped struggling (after a while) and nodded begrudgingly. "Good. Now, my name is Cloudbringer. What is yours, Little Treasure?"

"Riku." The answer was short, and the dragon chuckled at the animosity in it. He let the human up, gaze pinned rather intimidatingly on the very small in comparison human.

"Come now, Riku. Don't be sullen, it ruins your pretty features." The dragon teased, lifting its hand. "Now, to our other order of business. When is your princess to be sacrificed?" He lay down, tail wrapped lightly but warningly around the silverette.

The teen hesitated, trying not to look the other in the eye. "Tomorrow at dusk. They're going to tie her up on the roof and let y - er, whatever was posing as you get her." He murmured softly.

A hot breath washed over him. "So we have time. Good. Well, climb on my back, I'll have to transport you to the treasure cave." The dragon smiled, an eerie sight in the halflit cave. "It's a fair ways off, and rather high up. I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. Beauty doesn't last a human long after death."

Riku did as he was told, wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself into. He gasped at the sudden power that rushed through the golden scaled beast, the wings making them surge upwards into the sky. He gave a breathless chuckle at the feeling, closing his eyes and pretending he wasn't the prisoner of a creature with little care for human desires.

"It is quite lovely up here, isn't it?" The dragon mused, coasting on a warm breeze. The human's fearscent had diminished, and his actual scent was now quite noticeable. It, too, made him want to covet the human and not let any other see the pretty treasure he had managed to snag. It was a shame he wasn't a dragon, with his coloring.

The teen started at the words, legs clenching unconsciously around the dragon's neck. "Yes. You're lucky you have wings. I wish I could fly like this…" He murmured honestly, sighing into the wind.

The dragon angled his wing slightly, rising higher with a particular updraft. "Yes, all creatures of the air feel that way. It's a little rare for a land being to do the same, but not unheard of." He craned his neck to glance back at the boy, frank curiosity in his gaze. "Why did such a young human come after me, and not a renowned knight. Does your kingdom think me that easy to kill?"

Head bowed, Riku frowned. "They sent several knights, but they all disappeared. We assumed you ate them. I knew I probably wouldn't succeed, but I had to try. Princess Kairi…" He broke off, frowning a bit. "She was going to marry me this year, at midsummer." He admitted quietly.

Cloudbringer's wings paused for half a beat before resuming their steady beat. "It seems I underestimated you. You're Prince Riku of the kingdom of Acanthis. That changes things a little." He thought for a moment. "I'll need you to write a letter to your parents. I refuse to have several knights a day at my cave trying to free their prince from the 'horrible beast'."

He dropped into a sudden dive, and Riku yelped, holding tightly with his entire body until they were suddenly immobile and in a dark cave. The dragon inhaled deeply, a rumbling sound coming from his chest before white hot fire filled the edges of the cave, lighting the torches so that the human could see as well.

"Off. This is your new home, which you will most likely be exploring while I'm off rescuing your princess." The dragon grumbled, wrapping his tail around the youth's waist and hauling him off his perch and onto the much colder stone floor of the new cave.

Brilliant teal eyes wandered around the rock walls, noticing the glimmering traces of gold ore. "How… How high up is this?" He asked, tracing a line of the precious metal.

The dragon simply watched the human for a moment, taking in the delicate body structure, the softly spoken words of mixed fright and awe, and decided to tuck away the fantasy of those fingers tracing the seams of his scales as they did the gold for later.

"It is generally too high for humans to breathe properly, but there is a spell on this cave to give you adequate oxygen. I'm not the best spell caster, but I do know the basics." He finally answered, eyes raking over the teen acquisitively.

Riku jolted, looking extremely uncomfortable at the dragon's gaze. His eyes darted away from the golden dragon's bulk, and the gleam of precious somethings caught his attention. He moved down the passageway, and suddenly huge piles of jewels and metal appeared in front of him. He gave a little gasp, backing up a bit at the sheer amount and quality of…Everything!

His back bumped into something warm and unyielding, and he spun to see something he wasn't exactly expecting. A tall blonde observed him silently, hair in undeniably attractive spikes. His face was pale, with a very faint spattering of freckles. Calm, collected sapphire eyes stared him down, completely fitting the man's extremely muscular physique.

Then the man's oddities attracted his gaze. Two golden, leathery wings were half folded against his back, glowing slightly with an inner light. An dangerously sharp, arrow tipped tail flicked cat-like in the air behind him, lined with golden scales. His nails were slightly longer than average and almost pointed. His smirk showed off fangs, and that was when it hit the prince.

"…Cloudbringer?" He asked softly, feeling his muscles tighten in apprehension. He had a very bad feeling… The man nodded, smirk widening ever so slightly. Then he pounced.

The silverette found himself pinned to the ground, treasure piled around him like some glittering prison. The blonde gave another feline purr, lapping at his skin like an animal. That didn't stop the pleasure, though. He gave a strangled moan as the dragon latched onto the skin of his neck, nipping and sucking fiercely on the spot. "C-Cloud!" He yelped, body trembling and squirming.

Cloudbringer chuckled low in his throat, shredding the teen's finely woven shirt with a single claw. "Yes, Little Treasure?" He murmured, moving his mouth slowly down to a pink nipple, lavishing attention on the nub. Riku sucked in a breath, arching into the touch and whining softly.

Desperately, the silverette bucked his hips upward, seeking contact that the dragon was all too happy to give him. "Eager, are we?" The blonde purred, one arm slipping beneath the boy's writhing form and the other raking nails up and down the pale skin, not quite hard enough to draw blood.

Unbidden, the pale teen's legs latched around the man's hips, head thrown back in absolute pleasure. The dragon leaned back a little, taking in the scene before him. "What a gorgeous treasure you are." He murmured, fascination in his gaze. Cherry lips, kiss-swollen, a quickly bruising mark on his neck…

A swipe of one hand had several little trinkets raining down around them, gold and jewels framing the teen and bringing an extraordinarily possessive urge up inside the blonde. The young human was HIS. And despite the silverette's previous arguments, he fit almost eerily well with the treasure that now surrounded him.

Riku whimpered again, trying to surge up against the older man wantonly, eyes hazy with lust. Cloudbringer once again obliged him, one hand fondling the formerly ignored nipple as the other went to the teen's mouth. "Suck on them, Little Treasure." He ordered, brushing his fingers against the silverette's mouth.

The prince obliged him, though confusion mixed into his bright gaze. The blonde's wings extended at the touch, blocking out a surprising amount of light as they curled protectively around the two. The sapphire eyes glowed even more in the half dark, and if the prince was of sound mind at the moment, he probably would have been terrified.

Cloudbringer withdrew his fingers, moving them lower, to the pale cheeks of his treasure, rubbing against the crevice the boy had unwittingly exposed. "Relax as much as possible." He advised, before shoving a finger in and holding the boy close as a scream ripped its way from the silverette's throat.

The scream died to a pained whine, strangled behind clenched teeth and lips. The dragon leaned down, kissing his eyelids gently, then moving down to the mouth and moving his lips gently against the other's. He crooked his finger, searching for a certain spot…

Another scream, this one from surprised pleasure, and he smiled, tongue diving inside to plunder the other's mouth. He added another finger, distracting the teen with experienced touches and movements.

One more, and Riku squirmed again, slightly uncomfortable. "Hold on, Riku. It'll get far more painful before we're through." He murmured in the teen's ear, licking the lobe before returning to the gasping mouth. The silverette felt a few tears gather at the corners of his eyes, fear edging into the pleasured cloud his mind currently existed in.

"Shhhhh." The dragon murmured against his mouth, a hand soothingly rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. Another finger pushed in, and the prince gave a soft cry of discomfort, muscles working to force the intrusion out. When they withdrew, he nearly gave a sigh of relief when something else approached his entrance.

"W-what is that?" He asked, tensing completely and trying to wriggle away from the other's imposing form and hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. The blonde latched one hand around his waist and flipped him over, giving an almost disappointed sigh as he did so.

"I'm fairly sure you know what it is, Riku." He replied, keeping a firm grip on the teen as he slowly breached the most private place of his body. The silverette trembled, muscles stiff and tense. The tears began to stream, the hot, burning sensation more painful than he had thought possible.

He shivered beneath the tanned dragon's body, breathing raggedly and crying silently. The blonde's free hand reached up and wiped away the tears as his mouth kissed the teen's pale back, nibbling lightly at particularly sensitive spots. "Relax, Riku. It won't hurt as much if you just relax."

With a broken sob, the teen collapsed against the ground, hips held up by Cloudbringer's arm as the dragon slowly began to move. His breathing rasped between bouts of tears.

The blonde paused, frowning. Then, he shifted his grip on the teen and began again, this time brushing against the spot where Riku had reacted so positively to before. With a choked cry, The silverette arched into him, eyes wide at the pleasure that suddenly flooded his senses.

Cloud smirked and picked up his pace, hitting that certain spot each time. Riku pushed back against him unconsciously, muscles clenching and unclenching at the pain-and-pleasure. He kissed the silverette's shoulder once more, licking the slightly prominent bone and nibbling gently on the edge.

Riku heard a wanton mewling sound, and realized with a start that it was coming from himself. In the next instant, he realized he didn't care and turned his head, seeking the other's lips. They joined in a fierce kiss, as much teeth as there was tongue. "C-Cloud."

The dragon was pounding into the human now, forgetting for a moment that the silverette was human and therefore fragile. He heard a soft, wavering cry, the warm channel clenching around his manhood spasming as Riku came to completion. He continued to thrust into the young, supple body before finally sheathing himself as far as he could go and snarling into the smaller male's neck as he came as well.

The dragon slipped to the side as he laid down, careful not to crush the human with his considerably larger form. He pulled out of the teen before wrapping both arms around him and laying a wing over them both. "Riku? Are you still awake?" He questioned.

The silverette gave a soft murmur, turning over and looking up at the dragon. "Yeah." He said, teal eyes half-closed sleepily. He raised a hand to rub at one, the motion completely adorable and childish.

"I won't be here when you wake, but please don't try to escape. As I said before, this is quite far up and you would have trouble breathing if you left the cave. Also, your arms would give out before you made it halfway down." His voice was soft, almost affectionate, but stern.

With a sigh, the prince nodded. "I get it, I just want to sleep right now." He mumbled, about to turn from the dragon. The blonde gave a soft growl, freezing his muscles almost as quick as a blade to the throat would have. Then again, they had the same meaning.

"Don't speak to me like that, Little Treasure. I'm still a dragon, and I know of plenty of ways to punish you without ruining your beauty." He reminded quietly. "I will leave writing implements near you when I go, write a letter to your parents telling them you ran away and won't come back. I think that will be the least troublesome on my part."

The teen nodded, then hesitantly reached out with one arm to place a hand against the firm planes of the blonde's chest. The dragon paused, then tightened his grip around Riku's waist. The silverette moved closer, snuggling against the warmth he exuded.

Quiet breathing filled the air, Riku's eyes slipping closed as sleep finally began to overtake him. The dragon watched him silently until he was sure the teen was asleep before removing his wing and disengaging his arms.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised quietly before transforming to his draconic form and heading towards the cave's mouth. With a single last glance at the sleeping Riku, he threw himself to the wind, wings opening with a snap. Now to find the imposter.

A little after dawn, the golden dragon perched in his old cave, crouched over a black-scaled carcass. His mouth dripped with blood far darker than a human's, and he fastidiously began to clean his muzzle and claws.

The human had seemed relieved when he had said he didn't eat humans. It was really too bad Riku hadn't asked what exactly he did eat. He probably would have enjoyed the teen's expression if he had told the silverette he ate his own kind.

Of course, that would lead to the explanation of how it wasn't rare for dragons to eat interlopers of their territory unless it was mating season-

The golden dragon stopped dead for a moment, sniffing his scent. The slightly sweet smell was considerably stronger than before, and he chuckled throatily. Mating season was great, it not only kept other dominants away from his territory, but it also put pheromones that apparently attracted humans as well as his own kind.

He grinned at a sudden thought. If his pheromones were stronger now, did that mean his little treasure would be even more receptive than earlier…? He really, _really_ hoped so.


	9. Into the Flames of Hell III

Someone brought it to my attention that Riku didn't really react badly to the fact that the supernatural exist. This chapter is pretty much dedicated to that person because it gave me a really good story idea.

_**Into the Flames of Hell III**_

Cloud waited patiently at the school's gates, pelt glittering in the bright sun. The students that passed all whispered, several of the females cooing over the oddly colored golden canine. Well, he couldn't blame them. He was, after all, a very attractive Hellhound even in canine form.

And then his little mate caught sight of him. Teal locked with sky blue, and the silverette said a hurried goodbye before hurrying over. He knelt in front of the wolf, offering a hand to him. "Cloud?" He asked quietly.

The wolf barked once, standing up and nuzzling the proffered hand. The teen paused, then turned towards his house and walked with a stiff gate away from Cloud. Eyes bright with amusement, he followed close behind.

The moment they turned a corner, he shifted into his human form and leaned against a wall as the younger male turned to him. "Can all Hellhounds do that? Change from human to dog."

Cloud nodded, smirking softly as Riku immediately moved back to the other wall. "Riku, I thought we already went over the fact that I am in no position to harm you." He murmured, frowning a little. His little mate shouldn't fear him, not unless he had done something that made him deserve punishment.

With an irritated huff, the silverette scowled angrily and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Do you expect me to be completely fine with the fact a creature from Hell is instructing me on the culture of half canine creatures, one of which wants me as his mate? How the fuck am I supposed to be fine with that!" He snarled, shoulders tensing furiously.

In a moment, the blonde shifted and pounced, bringing the human teen down to the ground. He growled warningly, sharp fangs inches from the pale throat. "Do not speak to me like that, Riku. You will regret it, and that is a fact."

The pale teen trembled beneath the heavy, furred body, eyes widened in sudden fear. His chest heaved a little, trying to get oxygen that had fled his lungs at the wolf's movement. He gulped once, shrinking into the filthy street uncomfortably.

The wolf backed off, fur still bristling angrily. "Get up. An Alpha's mate doesn't cower in the dirt."

Riku sat up, eying the canine warily. "Exactly what did I do?" He asked softly, gripping his left wrist probably tight enough to bruise.

"We're canines, remember? Body Language is huge with us. You challenged my authority and I reacted like any higher ranking Hellhound would." He shifted back to human form, prowling restlessly around the admittedly narrow street.

Riku nodded slowly, focus turning inwards thoughtfully. "So… Why do I, out of all the humans on earth, why was I chosen?" He wrapped his arms around his body unconsciously, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Cloud froze uncertainly, then slowly approached the human. "You met, several years ago. You made an odd bond, and Hellhounds take these things seriously." He moved closer still, slipping an arm around the silverette's shoulders and pulling him into his side.

The soft trembles quieted surprisingly fast, and the blonde found himself relaxing as well as the human did. He also found his anxiety calming every moment the deliciously delicate pale body pressed against his, seeking comfort and protection.

"What will I have to do?" Riku finally asked, feeling oddly comfortable resting against the blonde's firm side.

Cloud was quiet for a while, not wanting to dislodge the smaller teen. "Whatever your Alpha asks you to do. There isn't much that is inherent to the job, except to bear pups, I suppose." He squeezed the silverette's shoulder at the groan of irritation. "You've only to ask for what you need. If it doesn't go against your Alpha, you will get it as soon as it can be secured."

Lips pressed in a thin line, Riku glanced up at the Hellhound. "I'm male. How am I supposed to bear pups?" He asked, voice bordering on anger, but gaze fixed on his own feet.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at that. He could learn, that was for sure. "Hell doesn't follow the rules of your Earth. Also, Hellhounds are a rather favored race there, so most things go our way."

Pale lips turned in a soft frown at that, but he didn't say anything. Cloud took that as a blessing, considering nothing he said would change anything.

Then Riku stood, eying the sky with a determined look. "So basically I'm an over glorified trophy wife. I'll see you tomorrow, Cloud. I have someone I'm supposed to meet at my house today." He strode away surprisingly quickly, making the blonde suspicious.

He followed him in his canine form, keeping to the shadows and hiding whenever the human glanced over his shoulder warily. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't sort out exactly what.

They reached the house Cloud vaguely remembered, and he froze as a semi familiar scent reached his sensitive nose.

"Hey! You don't look so happy, what's up?" The female asked, jade eyes turning from happy to concerned in the span of a second. She had long black hair with a single streak of silver near her temple, and looked maybe eighteen. That wasn't what made him freeze up.

The scent of a Dark Elf flowed seductively from the otherwise normal looking girl.

Riku laughed, sitting down next to the girl with a sigh. "I've just had a hard time with something. Ever heard of a Hellhound?" He leaned his head on her shoulder, letting an arm wrap comfortably around her waist.

Her arm fell around his shoulders, and she rested her head atop his. "They're the jailors of Hell, can transform into canines… The larger the dog, the better, and if they're a wolf, they're always Alphas."

Oh…Shit… That was going to cause problems.

His little mate froze, arm tightening unconsciously. "I was told I'm mated to an Alpha…By a Hellhound who can turn into a wolf." He whispered. Shadows snapped to life around the two, covering them from sight and muffling all sound.

"Riku, did your bite show when he was near you?" Xing asked, eyes darkening with worry. The silverette nodded, and she bit her lower lip. "Then that's the one who marked you. Is he… Do you like him?" She asked tentatively.

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know him, Xing. I didn't even know what a Hellhound was until yesterday when he approached me after school." He said bitterly, curling close to the older girl.

She gave a little sigh and ran her fingers comfortingly through his hair. "Nothing can break the bond between a Hellhound and his Mate, not even Elfin magic. But this I can promise you. He will never hurt you, not intentionally. And he will love you until the end of time."

Tears slipped from the silverette's eyes, and she held him close while he cried. The shadows slipped away revealing the two figures again. She glared at the golden wolf hovering uneasily at the corner, and sent one ominous sentence straight to his mind.

**If you ever make him cry with grief or pain, I will rip your testicles off and hang it above my bed as a trophy.**


	10. Siege and Subtlety II

I lied. There will be Magick in this story.

_**Siege and Subtlety II**_

The blonde man woke swiftly, hand reaching automatically for the knife hidden under his pillow. Instead, he found silky silver strands of hair. His eyes blinked open and took in the lithe boy in his bedding, a small smile forming unbidden across his face.

"Riku. Wake up." He murmured, shaking the boy's arm gently. Bright, curious teal eyes slowly meandered open, a question in their bright depths. He made a small noise of confusion, then curled closer to the larger, warmer body of the general.

Cloud chuckled, running a hand through the smaller boy's hair once before regretfully sitting up. "I have work to do, Riku. And unfortunately, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to be seen by the less morally correct of my men." He pressed the other down into the sheets when he tried to follow.

With a yawn, the general pulled on his clothes and a fur cloak, then swept aside the tent flap to exit. A grimace formed across his handsome features as a freezing wind slashed at any and all exposed skin, and he immediately headed for a tent died black, only a few feet from his.

He pushed in without a word, scooping a small ball of snow in one hand. "Zexion. Xing. Up, before your bedding meets the element you were supposed to be keeping from the camp." He ordered, pulling back the thick fur blanket from the gloriously nude couple.

The black haired girl cracked an eyelid, then flicked her hand, causing the snow to disperse into a mini blizzard and blow back out of the tent. "Sorry, Storm Cloud. As you can see, we were a little… busy last night. Zexy, up and at 'em." Her voice softened as she turned to the lithely muscled bluenette at her side, running an affectionate hand across his bicep.

He sighed sleepily, but sat up and raised a brow at his general. "What can we do for you this early in the morning? I doubt your… activities last night could have caused much pain for _you_. Your partner, however, might be feeling a little differently."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "There was a blizzard last night. I needed Xing to clean camp." He growled dangerously, his glare one that would send lesser men running for the hills.

Stretching like a cat, the female stood. "Snow _is_ clean, General." She murmured absently, pulling on a long-sleeved, full-length fur dress and lacing it up the front. She pulled the hood over her head, plunging her delicate, pretty features into shadows, so that all that could be seen were her crafty emerald eyes.

Zexion smiled, reaching for his own clothes before glancing over at the taller man. "Cloud, I am serious about the little one. There's still a couple pain potions left from the last battle, and that little thing didn't look like he could stand up to your… natural strength."

"I was careful, but I thank you for your concern. He is fine, and… His name is Riku." He spoke a little slower than usual, thoughts elsewhere.

The strategist gave him a once-over, noticing the slightly dreamy look in the blonde's eyes. "Me thinks, you'd better watch your heart, if you haven't lost it already." He murmured quietly before stalking after his lover.

Cloud simply frowned before following.

The black haired woman stood with her arms upraised in the middle of the camp, snow swirling eerily around her slim body. Her head was thrown back, exposing her icy pale skin and raven black hair. Her eyes were shut, lush red lips curled into a smile that beckoned men seductively.

Then she swept her arms in front of her, and the snow flowed from the camp like water down a hill. White stopped cushioning the stark, barren brown of the land, and the woman grimaced at the sight. "This place is so much _prettier_ with the snow, though." She mused aloud, turning to the two men.

Zexion immediately went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lips. "Well, its bad for the men, and our fearsome general would rather have healthy, strong men than a pretty landscape." He teased, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She snorted, a decidedly unladylike motion and turned to the blonde in question. "By the way, that snow? It was Called, by a rather strong wizard, and I have a bad feeling I know who." She glanced pointedly at the general's tent with a slight frown.

Cloud froze, expression darkening quickly. "If he was such a strong wizard, why would he be caught by Roman soldiers? You don't think he did it on purpose, surely. He would have acted out the minute he was brought in camp, or while I was… Occupied."

Her laughter was pleasant, full of true mirth, and held none of the bell-like, fake laughter from the wellborn ladies at court. "He probably didn't even know it was him, Storm Cloud." She spoke affectionately, throwing him a reassuring smile. "It would have been far more devastating if he meant it."

Zexion smiled, delighted at her joy. Besotted fool… Cloud thought, but not without a certain amount of fondness and longing. He turned to his tent, where the lithe silverette still waited for him. "If you… taught him… Do you think he would try and escape?" He finally asked, turning to the couple with a hint of anxiety on his features.

Xing smiled brightly and held out her hands, clasping his much larger ones in hers. "I was hoping you'd ask. And no, not as long as _you_ are part of the Roman Empire. Wizards and Witches are ruled by their emotions, and are extremely loyal. He won't attack anything within your protection, and that includes your people."

With a huff, the bluenette narrowed his eyes. "I think you two are missing the most important thing. He can't understand anything either of you are saying." He pointed out logically. His woman smiled mysteriously.

"There's a spell for that, sweetie. I would have given that to Cloud beforehand, but you distracted me before I could." She smirked and headed for the blonde's tent. Both men hurried after her, twin looks of exasperation on their faces.

She ducked inside, and smiled at the startled teen before placing both hand on his shoulders and letting bright Greengold light sink into his skin.

Bright teal eyes widened at the three's sudden appearance, and the boy flinched as the strange woman put her hand on him, but locked his gaze with the general's and didn't try to run from her.

Finally, she took her hands away and headed for her lover. "Smart kid, but a little too dependant on you, Cloud." She informed the blonde before taking Zexion's hand and heading outside. "If you don't mind, me and Zexy are still reacquainting our bodies."

Cloud snorted softly, then turned to Riku. "Can you understand me now, Riku?" He asked holding out his hand to the still-frightened teen.

The silverette practically leapt into his arms, a slightly confused look on his face. "Yes… Is she a witch, then? I've heard tell about them, but never seen one up close." His eyes half closed at the warmth the taller man gave off.

"She is, and she believes you to be a wizard. If you wish, she will train you. But I would have to ask you not to harm the Roman Empire with your newfound powers." He murmured, combing his fingers through the teen's hair once again.

Surprised teal eyes lifted to meet the other's gaze, surprisingly round and innocent. "You would trust me not to hurt your precious ones?" He asked softly, molding his body to that of the taller man's.

Cloud couldn't help but lean down to nip lightly at the pale skin of the boy's neck. "You are one of my precious people… But yes, I would trust you not to harm my country and countrymen."

The look the teen then gave him had both males on the floor and naked in record time, Cloud mapping the boy's mouth out once more and growling possessively. Riku simply mewled, locking his legs around the blondes' waist and gripping at the smooth muscles.

The general moved down, nipping at the boy's sensitive earlobe and pushing his fingers into the boy's mouth. The silverette gave a breathy little moan, taking the fingers and toying with them, licking each digit and sucking, nipping a little as well.

Cloud growled at the feel, moving lower, to the slight boy's collarbone. He licked a long line across the bone's structure before nipping the end. Riku sucked in his breath sharply, arching his body against the blonde, and -

The tent flap was suddenly shoved inwards. "Sorry to interrupt you, Sir, but the natives are retaliating!" With that, the soldier fled the almighty wrath of the blonde, being half way smart.

The general's blistering words could be heard across the camp, and even the savage warrior enemies paused at the acid tone of voice.


	11. Little Treasure II

_**Little Treasure II**_

The dragon swooped into the cave, cleaning the last splatters of blood from his scales. Sunlight gleamed, making the beast shine luminously. The serpentine head swung around, searching for his delightful new treasure.

A row of disturbance cut through his carefully organized treasure mounds, leading towards a secondary cave in the back of the main cavern. The gold dragon's tail twitched excitedly, and he followed the trail with more than a little haste.

The cave opened up, revealing a steaming lake in which the young human was basking. With a fanged smirk, the dragon let a little of his magic seep into the water and bring pearls to the surface to glow and flash prettily.

"The water is heated by lava, which my magic keeps under control. If it rises too far, there are small slits in the mountainside that open to let the magma out. While he spoke, his form shifted and he waded forward to stand in front of the startled silverette.

Riku froze for a moment, then backed up slowly. "It is beautiful. How do you keep it clean?" He turned away, breaking eye contact and picking up one of the pearls.

"I evaporate the water before it rains, then baked all the dirt into stone. It fills with rain water from the hole there," He pointed to a perfectly circular hole in the roof, "and the lava heats it quickly. An hour later, its perfectly warm again." The dragon admired the smaller male's backside, smirking as a myriad of options occurred to him. He felt a part of himself stir, and his gaze intensified.

His scent did as well, drifting to the human who stiffened warily and turned to face the dragon. "What is that smell?" He asked uneasily, shifting from side to side as his gaze flicked from the dragon himself to the shore of the lake.

The blonde pounced before the boy could choose, wings trapping the boy within his grasp as his arms traveled over the boy's water slick body, lingering over the sensitive places he had found earlier. His mouth moved straight to the hollow of the boy's throat, teasing the delicate skin there.

"It's mating season for dragons. You're smelling my pheromones, Little Treasure. Do they affect you?" He purred, cupping the smooth curve of the pale-skinned teen's ass with one hand and brushing the knuckles of his other hand across the boy's cheek.

Riku gave a tiny shudder at the touches, a nearly inaudible mewling sound drifting past his lips. Cloud smirked, pulling the boy flush against his body and placing a bruising kiss on the boy's tender mouth.

"**MINE**!" He snarled, tracing the line of Riku's spine with one finger and practically mauling his mouth in a fierce, animalistic need to Claim.

Riku gasped, relaxing reluctantly into the blonde's firm hold. His body simply refused to fight the domination beast in front of him, and at this point his pleasure-fogged brain couldn't remember why he had been fighting in the first place. He gave a surprised squeak as Cloudbringer suddenly hoisted him into the air, so that he had to wrap his legs around the man's firm waist for support.

Nipping the flesh on the smaller male's collar bone, Cloud growled low in his throat, holding Riku up with a single hand and penetrating with the other. When he had lubricated his fingers, the silverette did not know, but the slick appendages scissored in his entrance, drawing a pained hiss and wriggle.

Cloud curled one finger, scraping it warningly along his inner wall and stilling him immediately. The fingers withdrew, and even the silverette could tell it was too soon. Just as he was about to protest, the blonde thrust forward and speared him. The raw-throated scream made the dragon flinch and freeze.

The beast in human form gave an odd, half apologetic half embarrassed whine and nuzzled his neck tenderly. "Sorry. Got distracted." He murmured silkily, kissing his way up to Riku's mouth again.

Stubbornly, the teen refused the blonde entrance to his mouth, and Cloud sighed. "Come now, it was an accident." He nibbled carefully on the boy's earlobe, making sure his neck - and therefore his scent - was as close to Riku's nose as possible.

Ever so slowly, Riku relaxed again, turning his head just slightly to brush his lips against the taller man's jawbone. Just as slowly, Cloud turned his face until his lips met the pale teen's, and a soft sigh of contentment warmed what little air there was between them. The blonde's tongue slipped inside Riku's mouth, and the silverette let him, hesitantly stroking his own against the older man's.

Surprisingly gently, Cloud started moving again, bringing a soft gasp of pleasure from his small lover, who moved back the tiniest amount to meet his next thrust. Gradually, they picked up the pace, became more acquainted with the other's movements. Everything was quiet, muted, the sound of the rippling water drowning most of their noises out.

Cloud brought his head down just a little and locked his lips around a pert nipple, and with the deft use of teeth and tongue, Riku gasped and came as the silverette leaned forward, curling both hands into the blonde spikes of Cloud's hair.

The dragon hissed as Riku's walls clamped tightly around him and released into the silverette, smiling as he felt the small hands brush against his scalp and clutch his hair, an inch away from pain. He released the boy with both mouth and hands, letting the young teen slide down his body until he could kiss the boy on the lips.

"You truly are an interesting human, Riku." He murmured, pulling the half asleep boy into his arms and walking into the treasure room once more. He pulled a cloth-of-gold blanket from the bottom of one pile and lay down on it, then spooned around the boy while laying a wing over him.

Riku gave a soft sound of sleepy content and snuggled closer, burrowing into the comforting warmth of the dragon and placing one arm over the man's shoulders, the tips of his fingers tracing meaningless patterns over the junction of wing and shoulder blade. Cloud's eyes slitted sleepily at that, and he ran his fingers through bright silver strands as he slowly drifted off to sleep as well.


	12. Into the Flames of Hell IV

_**Into the Flames of Hell IV**_

He waited for two hours after the school let out, again in his wolf form, sitting patiently in an alley near his little mate's house. The elf had left early that morning with yet another warning to him, but he hadn't seen anyone else since.

But no he was getting worried. Riku should have had ample time to say his good byes to his friend, navigate the twisting labyrinth of the neighborhood, and reach home.

A soft cry, several miles away, caught his attention.

He stood, ears pricked and searching for the sound. It came again, and he knew it for Riku's. His legs were moving without conscious thought, his body a golden blur amid the crumbled buildings.

He burst upon the scene, hesitating only for a moment, then leaping towards the nearest thug. His teeth latched around the throat of the man, rich red blood spilling into his mouth.

The remaining three men scattered, dropping the bruised silverette to the ground. Cloud bolted after one, hamstringing him with a quick snap before using his falling body as a springboard to leap to the next man, knocking him flat on the ground and snapping his neck.

He leaped again, catching hold of the last man on his right thigh and tossing him to the ground before closing his jaws about the man's neck as well. He turned to the hamstringed man, stalked ove, and flipped him onto his back. With a slash of his paw, his stomach opened up.

As the steaming entrails hit the ground, Riku made a soft gagging noise and leaned over to the side to retch. Cloud whined softly as the smell touched his nose, but stepped forward to the boy's side.

The silverette's teal eyes were clear, free from tears, but seemed oddly distant. "I'm not a complete weakling, you know." He told the Hellhound quietly, hands folded, white-knuckled, in his lap.

The wolf's form shifted to that of his human guise, one muscular arm reaching out to wrap comfortingly around the silverette's frail-seeming shoulders. The blonde rested his chin on Riku's head, free hand lightly massaging the tightly clasped fists. "I know." He murmured in the teen's ear, delighting in the involuntary shudder of his companion.

"They just caught me by surprise. I was about to get away." He continued, loosening his fingers slightly. His gaze was on their hands as Cloud' larger fingers immediately wound with his. "I'm not a princess."

"I know." Cloud repeated, nuzzling the boy's hair and pulling him closer to the blonde's warm bulk. Riku didn't resist, turning his face slightly so that Cloud's mouth was at his throat instead.

"Xing said that if I did this, it would always calm you down." The silverette said softly, laughing a bit as the blonde's tongue flicked the pale skin teasingly. The Hellhound nodded, placing a kiss on Riku's adam's apple before moving back a little, letting go of the teen's hand and sliding it below his knees.

"It will. The blonde murmured, standing carefully with Riku in his arms. He started walking towards the silverette's house. Riku himself curled closer to the black-clothed blonde, eyes half-closed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riku whispered quietly, grip tightening in the fabric of the older male's shirt.

"I wanted you to know me for the person I am, not the person you would expect me to be." The blonde tilted his head slightly, taking in the silverette's scent. "I am not a kind person, Riku, but I am not unnecessarily cruel. Love me as you can and I shall be content."

The teen's voice was barely over a whisper. "But what if I can't love you at all?"

"Then we will live long, unhappy lives bonded together." Cloud said in an equally soft voice.

Then, they were standing in front of Riku's door. The silverette pulled a key out of his cargo pants pocket and unlocked it, sighing softly as Cloud made to let him go. "Will you stay the night with me?" He asked quietly, not meeting that piercing blue gaze.

The blonde nodded, nudging the door closed behind them. He navigated the dingy apartment until he reached the bathroom, then set Riku down on the toilet. After that, he backed up to stand in the doorway, then proceeding to loom over the small bathroom.

The younger male stood shakily and grabbed a toothbrush, squirting on toothpaste and brushing his teeth quickly, not once glancing at his companion. Afterwards, he paused, then handed the toothbrush to Cloud and reapplied the toothpaste. "Your mouth probably tastes like blood." Riku muttered in explanation, turning to sit on the toilet again so Cloud could reach the sink.

He admired the supple play of skin over muscles on the tanned blonde surreptitiously, and decided it wasn't that bad… Ah, screw it, Cloud was a very attractive man, and Riku wasn't afraid to admit it. Liking him, however, was a different matter entirely.

A hand suddenly extended into his field of vision, and he took it automatically. The blonde didn't let go, and led him to the small living room. There, his hand was released so that Cloud could pull out the couch bed. He disappeared for a few moments, then returned with a few blankets.

"We wouldn't have fit on your bed." The Hellhound explained spreading one blanket down and sitting on the edge.

Riku carefully, silently, joined him, sliding under the proffered blanket. The blonde reclined next to them, and they jostled each other to try and find a better position for a minute. They ended up with Riku's head cushioned by Cloud's arm, the curve of his body spooned by the blonde's. Cloud's free arm was draped comfortably over the small teen's waist, and his nose was nestled in the crook of his neck.

"You smell weird." Riku muttered quietly. "And… I should be doing my homework, not sleeping."

"You're tired, and I doubt homework is high up on your priority list right now. As for the smell, it's brimstone. You'll get used to it." He stiffened as the sudden scent of tears hit his sensitive nose. "Don't cry, pup." He said with a soft whine, kissing the soft skin in front of his mouth gently.

"I- I don't w-want to go to H-Hell." Riku whimpered brokenly, body shaking lightly now. He turned to face the older male, eyes closed tightly, but water still leaked from them. Cloud leaned up a bit and licked away the salty liquid, nuzzling the boy's face comfortingly. His free hand came up and petted the soft silver hair comfortingly, and he made soft noises in the back of his throat.

Riku initiated the kiss, needy and desperate. Cloud softened it, keeping the touch light and chaste. Then he leaned back and began to place butterfly kisses all over the pale teen's face, and Riku fell asleep to the gentle touches and noises.

Sorry it's been so long, I've only had internet on my phone for about three months now. I will try my hardest to keep updating continuously, but that's kinda hard when you don't have internet access. I don't know when I'll be able to put up chapters regularly again, so no promises on that. Here's two to tide you over.

Hey, does anyone want me to write side stories to this? Like, same worlds, but dealing with pairings that were minor in this one? Like… Seifer X Hayner in Into the Flames of Hell, and the upcoming Sephiroth X Sora in Little Treasure?


	13. Little Treasure III

Sorry it's been so long, guys, I have had a really crappy internet connection for a long time, and like, zero inspiration. So… I have this bundle of chapters in the hopes that you would forgive me. So… Did it work?

And seriously, why does nobody want to do fanart for my stories? Are they not that good or something?

And Yay for molested!Riku! Oh yeah, cameo from Sora and Sephy. Sephy is a tad O.O.C, and Cloud is… Surprisingly laid-back from how I usually write him.

"Cloud, wake up." Something tugged on a large golden wing demandingly, pulled the bright-scaled dragon from his rest.

The blonde stretched leisurely, then pulled the pretty silverette into his arms. "Finally decided to give in to your desires, Pretty One?" He purred, nuzzling the pale-skinned neck in front of him.

A hand connected to his cheek with a sharp smack. "I _desire_ to go home, you overgrown lizard!" Riku snapped darkly, wriggling in the firm hold. One hand was on his ass, the other rubbing a rather sensitive spot just below his right shoulder blade.

Cloud chuckled and rolled them over, pinning the smaller male with his body. "Maybe I haven't been doing my job properly if part of my Hoarde is unhappy." He purred nibbling at Riku's earlobe.

The human made a frustrated mewling sound and slammed both hands onto the dragon's chest. "Bells!" He gasped out as nails scraped lightly over his ribs.

Immediately, the golden form was off him. The humanoid body shifted into the immense dragon the silverette had first met. "We'll have to finish that later. Put these on." The dragon rumbled, throwing a cloth-of-gold tunic and a delicate-looking platinum circlet at the slim teen.

"What happened?" Riku said guardedly, pulling on the tunic and letting the circlet dangle from his fingertips.

The creature growled darkly. "Someone is attempting to reach my main cave. Probably to avenge you. I would prefer it if I could spend my rut in peace, at least. The only solution I can see is to either kill all of your kingdom and their allies or show you off to them as part of my Hoarde. Now put that circlet on."

Jumping slightly, at the harsh tone, Riku did so. "I don't see why the circlet is so important-"

A paw swiped him up and deposited him on the dragon's back. With a surprised yelp, he scrabbled for a handhold. "You don't need to know what its for, Silver."

Riku fell silent at the snarl, clutching a spike uneasily, legs pressed tightly to the gleaming scales beneath him.

The dragon paused, then turned its head to nuzzle the young boy with a careful gentleness. "I am angry with myself for not noticing, not you, Riku." He said gently. He made a purring sound deep in his throat. "And if you clench your legs any tighter, our visitor will have to wait."

Color flamed in the silverette's cheeks as he made an adorable sound of complete mortification. "P-pervert!" He yelped, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Mmmm, yes, yes I am." He murmured. He went forward suddenly, air whipping past the two forms and streaming through Riku's hair. The prince clung tighter to the dragon, keeping close to the golden scales… Purely for safety reasons only, of course.

They leveled out after a minute of diving, coasting across the land. Riku gasped as they hovered over a river, light sparkling almost magically off the water. "I'll show more of my territory to you later, Pretty Silver." The dragon promised as they left it behind.

"I'll hold you to that. It's truly beautiful." Riku replied absently, gaze drawn to a wide open meadow with tall, golden green grass that gleamed cheerily up at them. It was surrounded on three sides by woods, and a stream on the last.

Then the scene was gone, replaced by forest for a while, then foothills before the mountains started. "Almost there." Cloudbringer called, winding between the peaks now.

Then the darkness of a cave enveloped them, and Cloud settled down with a metallic rattling sound. "My back-up Hoarde. Down you get. Pretend you're sleeping." The dragon ordered.

The teen frowned, but did as he was told, sliding down the dragon's side and curling up against the warm scales. There was another metallic clanking sound down the hallway, and the former prince recognized it as the sound of a full set of armor.

Cloud took a deep breath before letting out a gust of flame that lit up the room easily. Riku wondered exactly how much practice the dragon got at playing the Big Bad Dragon. He cracked an eyelid to get a look at the newcomer's features.

Riku gasped at the familiar, spiky brunette hair and oceanic blue eyes. "Sora!" He called, scrambling upright and diving headlong across the pile of gold coins and jewels towards the younger-looking male. He was barely five feet away when Cloudbringer's paw swiped him back and trapped the silverette against his large, scaled chest.

"What do you want, Knight?" The dragon growled, paw curling around the young teen in his grasp possessively. Riku whined irritably and smacked the scales angrily.

"Cloud! Let me go, he's my best friend!" The silverette snapped, wriggling in the tight grip.

The dragon ignored him, dark gaze trained on the brunette with a smoldering glare. "Well, _human_?"

The young man pulled out a broadsword, glaring up at the dragon. "Let Riku go, Vile Beast!" He yelled, azure gaze flashing with resolve.

"Of _course_ I will." The dragon purred, pulling his paw out of Riku's way. "However, if he goes with you, back to his kingdom and pretty princess, that means I won't be protecting you humans from scavengers anymore." His words stopped Riku in his tracks.

Bright teal eyes flashed with surprised fear and a hint of betrayal. "No… I'll stay with you, Cloudbringer. I just wanted to say goodbye to my oldest friend." He murmured quietly, hands twisted into a painfully tight grip on each other.

"Come here, then." Cloudbringer ordered, shifting to his more human body. He beckoned the silverette to him smirking as the teen hesitantly approached.

When he was in reach, the golden wings snapped around him, shielding the prince from view. One strong hand wound itself in silvery strands, pulling back harshly. The other hand took a bruising grip on Riku's hip, pulling his body against the older man's with a sharp jerk. "**MINE!**" He snarled ferally, laying a brutally dominant kiss on the human's soft pink lips. "Now, _**SLEEP**_."

The lithe body fell limp in his arms, and he lowered it to the Hoarde pile beneath. "That deals with him. Now to deal with _you_." He turned to glare at the brunette, stalking forward and changing back to his draconic form.

The knight hefted his sword, but it was immediately knocked out of his hands. A paw snatched him up, and the dragon turned and leapt from the cave.

What's that I see? The beginnings of a plot possibly? Anyways, here's a bit of a spoiler, so don't read if you don't like out of character knowledge.

Cloud takes Sora to Sephiroth. It won't say it in the next chapter, but I thought you might want to know.


	14. Dream Guy I

The lithe silverette groaned as large, warm hands roved over his slim form, calloused fingers catching deliciously over soft skin, dipping into all the right places. Burning lips left little butterfly kisses up his arm and neck, biting down to leave a large mark and sucking to leave a nice sized bruise along the delicate skin before moving up to claim the soft pink lips in a brutal, searing kiss.

He woke up hot, sweaty, and oh so wonderfully relaxed, teal eyes warm and glowing with pleasure. He stretched leisurely in his huge bed, small and silver compared to the charcoal grey sheets and stark white pillows. He hummed for a moment before straightening up with an excited expression.

The next moment, he was diving off the bed and snagging a silver spun robe from the foot of his bed and twirled it about his form as he dashed through the door, whooping excitedly as he tumbled clumsily down the stairs and ended up in a master bedroom, throwing the doors open wide and jumping onto the silver damasked bed to hug the startled man within.

The long haired silverette chuckled, running his hands through his son's chin length hair. "Well, you sure are happy this morning." He murmured, sitting up and pulling the boy into his lap. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I finally had my first dream, Father!" He said, words tripping over themselves in the haste to get out and be heard. "He was tall and blonde and blue eyed." He continued hastily, a dreamy look in his eyes. "I can't believe I'm finally dreaming of him." He breathed, before squealing loudly and tightening his grip around his father's middle.

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head. "Well, congratulations, Riku, but you still have to find him." He reminded, voice thick with amusement. "And that is the hardest part since you only have bits and pieces to go on."

This brought a pout to the younger silverette's face, brow creasing. "I know, but I thought it would be pretty easy to take a tour or something around the kingdom. My soulmate has to be within the kingdom, right?"

"Not necessarily." He murmured, running his hands through the silky strands of the other's hair. "He could be very far away. It may take years to find him." He cautioned, a small smile on his lips as he looked down at his only child.

A sudden sound from outside the room stopped the familial moment, and he stood quickly as a soldier entered the room, grabbing the sword next to his bed instantly. "What is it, soldier?" He asked sharply, eyes narrowed and threatening.

"Barbarians are attacking, they've breached the main gate and are well on their way to breaking the emergency gate!" He gasped out, falling to his knees, an arrow protruding from his left shoulderblade. He slumped against the doorjamb breathing hard. "Please remove yourselves from the castle, my lords, quickly. The Royal House of Masamune must not die." He choked out before dropping facefirst onto the stone floor, devoid of life.

Riku whimpered quietly in the back of his throat, eyes wide and scared as he scrambled off the bed and towards the door, quickly followed by his father. "Where do we go, Father?" He asked, voice trembling lightly as he looked up at his father vulnerably.

The older man was hard faced and his jaw was clenched as he moved forwards, grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him outside and down the hallway. "Follow me." He ordered, long steps demanding twice as many from the shorter male. Riku nodded silently, still quietly afraid as he hurried after his father, ignoring the death sounds of soldiers all around them.

A few minutes later and a press of certain stones had a passage opening in the stone of the wall, the two silverettes hurrying into the opening quickly as it sealed closed behind them. Sephiroth paused a few moments before dragging the boy forward. "We cannot delay, lest they find where this tunnel lets out after they finish with the castle." He explained, ushering the shorter boy along as only the sounds of breathing filled the tunnel.

He suddenly paused, turning to his son. "Hold your breath." He whispered, cupping a hand over his mouth and using the other to hold his sword out in front of him. Torchlight gleamed off the long silver blade, and Riku whimpered unwillingly, the sound seeming to echo around the tight confines of the tunnel ominously.

And then there was sudden movement as men swarmed around them, all dressed in leather and cloth, broadswords gleaming in the torch one carried that illuminated the entire battle and cast dramatic shadows over everything. Sephiroth thrust Riku behind him quickly, and he tucked himself into a crevice as he watched the happenings with wide, scared eyes.

His father fell beneath the tide of men that had come around the bend of the tunnel, filling the stone walls with the musk of sweaty men. Even through all the confusion, he spotted the man who delivered the final blow to the regal silver haired male. A tall blonde, though not quite as tall as the king, with spiky blonde hair and piercing, steely blue eyes that seemed cold, oh so cold… Pale skin covered his form, which was broader than his father's, definitely more so than Riku's slimmer, almost feminine form. Calloused fingers gripped the largest sword he had seen yet, the blade perhaps three times as wide as Riku's lithe arms.

A sweaty hand latched onto his collar and dragged him out of his hidey hole, lifting him onto his tiptoes if he wanted to escape being choked. A weak gasp forced its way from his throat, hands automatically coming up to grab and tug ineffectually at the man's firm grip. "Let me _go_!" He snarled, face screwed up furiously as he struggled against the male's restraints, a few tears of grief and frustration slipping from bright teal eyes.

A harsh word from the blonde had the man who held him dropping the lithe boy as though he had been stung, the man moving forward to grip Riku's chin firmly and tilt his head up. He struggled weakly, then gave up and glared into the man's eyes.

The hand on his chin moved in a blinding flash and slapped him across the face, hard enough to make his jaw ache, and he gave a startled shout at the pain, holding one delicate hand up to his face, eyes wide with shock.

The man studied him for a moment, then shrugged and said something in a harsh language that hade the other men laughing and nodding their heads. The blonde man grabbed his arm and hauled him upright, then took off his belt and wrapped it around the thin wrists of the prince, using the end as a sort of leash and yanking him towards one of the other men, holding out the strap to him. The man, a friendly looking ravenette, took it with a reassuring smile, though it seemed more aimed at the blonde than him.

He was pulled gently back the way the other group of men had come and instantly resisted, bringing his hands to his chest and glaring at the older male. He was instantly rewarded with a look of distress before the black haired man said something to the blonde, who shrugged and muttered something, waving his hand negligently. The man sighed and nodded, then caught Riku by his collar and dragged him closer before hauling him over his shoulder, ignoring the kicking and screaming he was instantly rewarded with.

Eventually, he quieted, became sullen, and refused to acknowledge the cheerful humming the black haired male beneath him kept up despite his companions' less than grateful attitude. And, eventually, they reached a crude, roughly made camp, the embers of a fire still going in one of the pits. He was settled down inside a larger than average tent, a post in the middle supporting it, and the belt was tied around it, the man squatting in front of him in a friendly way with a wide, open smile. He pointed to himself, then said clearly, "Zack."

Riku glared and turned his head away pointedly, glaring at the ground sullenly and ignoring the friendly man firmly. He also ignored the affronted sound the other made, and the whine, and the huff of anger before the man turned and left the tent, sitting rigidly outside the flap with his back turned to the former prince. Not like he had anything to rule now, he thought bitterly to himself.

And then he was left there until the blonde swept inside, the prized sword of the Masamune family clutched in one hand, his monster sized sword slung across one shoulder, and blue eyes cold. "Listen to me, little prince." He growled, voice thick and guttural as he knelt in front of the captured silverette, gripping his chin tightly with his free hand. "Zack is probably the only friend you will make among my men, and you could have just ruined your chances with him." He snarled, squeezing slightly.

Eyes widening slightly in shock at first, he flinched away from the rough touch as his eyes narrowed with hate and refused to meet the eyes of his kidnapper. "Don't touch me." He said softly, whispering the words and trying to ignore the fact his heart was leaping with the contact and his breath was coming faster and for some reason a flush was rising in the pale skin of his cheeks. He didn't have to look at the older man as he felt the touch soften slightly, the thumb coming up to brush over his full lower lip.

He murmured something in a different language once more, a quiet mutter that sounded half thoughtful and half irritated, before his head was carefully pulled back to face him, firm lips covering his own in a firm, but still careful kiss. A hot tongue swept across his lips, and he let out a soft sound, trying to pull back and finding a hand wound in his hair stopping him, and teeth brushing against his lip warningly. He shivered at the kiss, whining softly out of both fear and the tiniest, oddest sense of rightness.

It was when he identified why that he threw himself backwards, ignoring the firm grip threaded through his hair, and spun away as far as the belt would let him to stare in horrified awe at who he suddenly recognized – the rough hands, the blonde hair, even the color of the eyes, though they were far from the warmth they had been from the dream. Tears leaked from Riku's eyes as he sank to his knees, pulling his hands up to his chest and shaking his head defiantly. "Just leave me alone." He whispered, mind replaying when his soulmate had driven a sword through his father's chest, opening a gaping, crimson hole that could never be recovered from. The sword that had been abandoned just out of his reach if he strained was proof that he had been well and truly finished off. By his soulmate.

Okay, that was depressing, and I don't blame those of you who don't wish to read this story. However, I have plans… And Good Daddy Sephiroth wasn't so great to other people. Which is why he died. And when Riku figures it out, it'll help mend the rift between him and Cloud, who has no idea what to do with a spoiled prince right now. And I just like language barriers.


	15. Fenrir I

**Fenrir I**

"I'm sorry for your loss." The words were stilted and formal, and that hurt more than the silverette would ever tell anyone. Here was his best friend, the one person he had confided everything in since the day they discovered his 'Secret Place' together. And now…

"Thanks, Sor. It means a lot." He said softly, turning to the next person like he had to.

The rest of the people giving condolences were much the same, except for one cousin, Zexion, who only gave him a squeeze on the shoulder that seemed more heartfelt than anyone else's words. It took several hours to go through the line, as his dad was – _had been_ - quite popular, and had many business partners who apparently brought their entire family to grieve.

When at last it was over, everyone else filed away slowly, until only one person remained. "Zexion." Riku finally murmured, slowly walking over to sit beside his slate-haired cousin. Deep blue eyes looked away from the tombstone to meet the teal of the younger (but taller) boy's.

"Riku, I know someone that can help you. Text this number – he'll answer." The smaller male said, writing down ten numbers on a slip of paper and passing it to the surprised silverette. He gave a small smile, looking over his shoulder to see a brunette standing awkwardly in the doorway. "You'll end up happy." He promised in a soft murmur before standing and walking over to the green eyed girl, allowing the arm that slipped around his waist.

The teen sighed as they left, looking down at the number before shrugging and pulling out his phone. It wasn't like it could hurt him if it was just a text.

**Who is this?** His finger hovered over the send button before sending it and hurriedly tossing it in his bag and walking with long strides out of the graveyard to his car.

The next day, when he saw an unopened text on his phone, he opened it without remembering who it was probably from. **Call me Fenrir** was all it said, and Riku, against his will, found himself intrigued. He always had been too curious for his own good, though he hid it better than naïve little Sora.

So, almost unconsciously, his fingers flitted across the keyboard, a reply forming quickly. **It's not your real name?** He sent, pocketing the phone and deciding that maybe he would indulge his cousin for a while.

The message caught him in the middle of second period, making him jump a bit as the loud ringtone went off in a rare moment of silence. He swore under his breath and reached down to tap the screen, hoping no one else realized that it was the ice prince's cell that had just rung out.

The second he was out of the oppressive classroom, he pulled out the phone and looked at the message;** No. Mystery is more intriguing, though, isn't it?** He snickered quietly, nodding to himself. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease the other person…

**Maybe for some people. How do you know it is for me?**

**Who says I like mystery, Fenrir? Maybe I'm the type to fall in love with the best friend I've had since kindergarten and have a bunch of kids with them and live a boring and utterly normal life?** He smiled for a moment, then remembered exactly how he got this strange person's number and saddened again. No faceless friend could ever make up for his father's death.

He changed the ringtone to a soft chime just in time for the next message. **Your father told me, he was always asking for books with mystery in them. I warned him about that, but he didn't listen.** Teal eyes narrowed at that, suspicion lighting in the gaze immediately.

**You warned him about what? And how did you know my father?** Riku sent quickly, looking at the door of his next period – Pre Cal. With a decisive snort, he turned and walked away from the classroom, heading towards the abandoned boy's bathroom. Technically, it was still in use, but no one used it except those that skipped class because everyone believed it was haunted.

His phone chimed, and he picked it up abruptly to open the text. **I just told you, your father bought books from me, along with other things that you don't need to know about yet. Another thing, about the settling down with your best friend? That would be Sora Hikari, and you haven't spoken to him since your father's funeral, so I doubt that would happen.**

He settled against the wall and frowned at the text for a long while before answering. **That isn't a very straightforward answer. I don't like being left out of the loop. **He hit the button to send almost angrily, eyes narrowed and irritable. The look he sent the pothead who tried to use the same hideaway as him sent the poor guy running to somewhere else quickly enough. The Ice Prince title had its advantages after all.

**Sorry. I would tell you more if I could. **The other apologized, conveying a guilty feeling over the messages somehow.

He stared at the text, frowning deeply, then smirked darkly as the perfect, teenaged answer came to him. **Whatever.** He keyed in quickly, shutting it and standing to stretch before pulling out a math book to work on his homework. The phone didn't chime, and he brutally shut out any feeling of disappointment that unaction brought about.


	16. Imprinted I

Two wide eyes peered up from the cradle, bright teal and full of the innocence of a babe. The soft fuzz of silver hair unique to the Masamune family was alredy growing atop the little baby's head, and Cloud couldn't help but tousle it gently, causing the baby to scrunch up his nose and gurgle.

Blue eyes softened as he looked down at the younger boy, large in comparison hand cupping the soft cheek, thumb stroking gently over the baby's lips. He smiled, ignoring the shocked look from his father and the slowly gathering anger in the baby's father's eyes. He was absolutely fixated on the child in the crib, more so than any other five year old could be.

He turned, still smiling. "I'm gonna marry him one day." He proclaimed, beaming as the child's hand suddenly gripped the hand on his cheek with a babyish giggle and a coo.

"Cloud, you have no idea what you are saying!" His father hissed, mortified heat rising in his tanned, weathered cheeks. "I apologize, King Sephiroth, my boy is young still and doesn't quite understand things like this." He hurriedly said to the long, silver haired man who sat atop a black throne carved from ebony.

However, instead of the anger from before, a curiosity was lit in those cat-like green eyes. "And why do you think I would let you wed my son, Cloud?" He asked, leaning forward and settling his chin on his hands. "He's a prince, and you're merely a lord."

"If I become a prince, can I marry him?" The child asked determinedly, blue eyes hard and unwavering. "I will find a way, by the time he turns sixteen. I'll be a prince, and I'll marry him then." He continued, crossing his arms across his chest firmly.

Sephiroth chuckled. "If you become a prince by the time Riku turns sixteen, then you can marry him." He said, leaning back again. "Of course, I wish you the best of luck. To my knowledge, there is no way a lord can become a prince without marrying into royalty, and we're the only royalty around except for the Tribes.

"I'll find a way." Cloud growled, then turned and kissed the child's head before stalking out of the throne room, cape flaring around him and somehow not swamping his still youthful frame.


	17. Mage Among Warriors I

"There are two types of people in the world, Riku." The older male said, sitting regally on the silver and black throne. Long silver hair draped across broad shoulders, cat-like green eyes narrow and shrewd. "There are wolves, fierce and cunning. And sheep, stupid and best used for cannon fodder." The man told the young boy sternly, long fingered hands steepled together, the tips tapping each other. "Now. I refuse for one of my sons to be a sheep." He continued, eyes narrowing further as he looked at the thin, lithe boy kneeling in front of him.

The boy, maybe fifteen, bowed his head. "I understand, father." He murmured, fair face tipped to the ground and silvery hair to his chin framing his beautiful face.

"No, you don't. But maybe, in time, you will." The taller silverette said calmly, reaching down to beckon the boy forwards. "Now, come here and give your father a hug before you go to bed. And I don't want to hear about any nightmares from now on. You're a big boy and can fight them off by yourself."

Beautiful teal eyes opened in shock, then closed in pain. "Yes, father. Sorry for bothering you so late." He uttered quietly, standing and bowing once more before leaving the room with quick strides, silver cape fluttering about his shoulders, black nightclothes clinging to his slight form.

Three Years Later

The teen stood firm, a step to the side and behind his father, clothed in stark black robes that accented his lithe form and pale complexion, silvery moonstones dotting across the front in the form of buttons. A similar circlet gleamed from his brow, silver set with more moonstones. The deep hood hid his pretty face from view, shadowing his pale, exotic features and letting his softly glowing eyes gleam like jewels from within the cover of darkness.

His father, as impressive as ever, stood tall, almost touching the ceiling, a stark contrast to his slimmer, more effeminate son. He was clad in bright silver robes that gleamed in the light, an ebony crown gleaming darkly from his brow in sharp spikes and twists that curled menacingly around each other atop his moonlit hair.

Across from them stood people of vast difference. In front was a handsome blonde male, not quite as tall as the silver haired male, but slightly less. His shoulders were broad and muscular in a far different way than the leaner musculature of the silver haired males across the table. Clear eyes the color of a morning sky gleamed from his ruggedly handsome face, hair spiked and ruffled from the helmet he held under his arm. He was in full battle armor, the polished bronze shining dully in the low firelight.

Behind him stood three more blondes, two of them twins. One of the twins was also in armor, though his was a dark red copper instead, the other in the dark greens and browns of an archer, a longbow hanging low in his hand, one finger uneasily thrumming the string uneasily. The third was an older man, with cropped sandy hair and grayish blue eyes. He wore silver armor, the color bringing out the few gray strands that peppered his hair.

"So, what brings the warriors to the Castle of the Mages?" The first to break the oppressive silence was the long haired silver king, head held high regally, lips pursed slightly and eyes narrowed with distaste at the sight before him.

The golden king dipped his head very slightly. "The Thieves have amassed an army, and I need to know who your support lies with." He said, voice deep, almost a growl. His arms flexed slightly, the right hand resting slightly on the pommel of his sword and gritting his teeth slightly.

The silver king sighed and shook his head. "I will not throw my lot in with the Thieves, if that is your worry. I am not a fool." He spat out, not hiding his distaste at that point. He began to turn, deliberately turning his back on the blonde.

"Your word, unfortunately, is not enough." The older male of the blondes said, stepping forward and putting a hand to his sword. He ignored the glare the golden king sent him. "King Sephiroth, we propose a union through marriage with your son." He continued, ignoring the surprised gasp from the archer of the group. "Cloud, it is necessary." He muttered, turning to the blonde king with a slightly pleading look that didn't look quite right on his stern face.

With a clenched jaw, Cloud nodded in agreement. "It is necessary." He repeated, biting out each word. "I apologize for the necessity." These words were even more stilted, forced, and Sephiroth let out a sharp laugh at them.

"Oh, I doubt that." He sneered, bringing a protective arm about his son and bringing him against his side. "I will not sell my son, just so that your kind will be content with the knowledge that I will not betray you. Certainly not to an old fool whose time is coming quickly to an end. I will not have him widowed as a child still."

Cloud shook his head. "The union would be with me, not Cid." He said, a flash of irritation gleaming in cold eyes. "Your son would be nothing less than what he would have been had someone of your own people courted him." He said frostily, turning his eyes to the boy behind him as his upper lip curled back in something more feral than a smile. "I believe it's mostly up to the boy, though." He said quietly, almost under his breath.

Riku tossed back his head, head tilted regally as he inspected the other man with something slightly less than respect the king probably deserved. "It's alright, Father. The Mages would only be the next target of the thieves if they aren't quelled now. I am prepared to take things seriously and give myself to the Warriors if it means peace between our tribes." He ducked beneath the arm that held him so protectively and waltzed his way around the table, the other males making way for him almost instinctively as he reached the tall blonde's side. "Besides. I could do worse, and probably would if the Thieves came across me. This way I will be protected." He pointed out.

Cloud snorted and nodded. "True enough. Thieves don't find those who already belong to another quite as attractive as those still… pure." He paused in between the words, clearly searching for the right word before saying anything.

Sephiroth scowled briefly before collecting himself. "If you believe in this alliance so profusely, then I will condone this… union." He sneered at the word, sending a quick, hate-filled glance towards the blonde contingent. "You may take your leave with them when they do." He turned and strode from the room, the tall, effeminate form of his oldest brother Yazoo and the slimmer, almost identical form of his twin, Kadaj following. Kadaj paused at the door, looking back with a small, confused sound before leaving.

Riku turned boldly to the other. "Well, I suppose that makes you my king now." He said calmly, looking up with eyes too wise for the age he was. "Cloud." He rolled the name across his tongue, drawing an amused hum from the tall blonde, who nodded.

"I suppose so, my Prince."


	18. Moonlit Matings I

So… Yeah… Riku's being very O.O.C due to… Um… Let's chalk it up to alcohol. That'll explain it, right? Whoever guesses what Cloud is (seriously, it isn't that hard…) a cybercookie, and if they want, they can give me an idea they want me to write and I'll try my hardest to fit it in.

Cloud growled under his breath as he sifted through the scent of arousal that permeated the place, brilliant blue gaze narrowing as he tried to find the scent he was looking for. This wasn't his job, he wasn't the best at it. He was mainly here for back up, his partner having the best nose in the pack and muscles to back it up. That was why he was the Beta, and Cloud the Delta.

Cloud rolled his eyes at the thought. Zack was currently making goo-goo eyes at the stunning bartender who had been fixated on him since the moment they walked in. The raven haired man was flirting shamelessly with the tasty smelling human, making Cloud's mouth water and hackles rise. Damn it, this was a business trip, not a time to pick up a bedmate!

He sighed again, raising a hand to his temple and downing the rest of his shot. The comfy seat he sprawled on, one of the many scattered across the room, was entirely too comfortable for him not to think about sleeping on... But then he wouldn't catch the scent of his prey when or if it even showed up. He growled again.

The strobe lights suddenly switched from dark blue to shiny silver, the spotlight on the male side switching from the short brunette to a taller, lithe silverette. Cloud straightened a little, taking in the shoulder-length, silky looking hair, intriguing teal eyes, and smooth, alabaster skin. This, he could go for.

The pretty silverette wrapped an arm around the pole and swung himself gracefully around it, ending up crouching with his white leather clad legs open teasingly to the audience, pole at his back. He slid up slowly, letting the patrons get a good luck at the slim muscles in his exposed stomach and leaving them to wonder about the skin his skimpy white half shirt left covered.

Cloud was salivating, hand shifting to his chin and watching the show with avid interest now. He ignored the cheerful chuckle behind him, not caring what his energetic friend thought about his sudden change in attitude. Let him play with his toy, he could settle for a nice show while he waited.

Atop the stage, the silverette smirked playfully and stretched against the pole, small but defined muscles flexing appealingly as he did so. The look on his face as he slung a leg around the pole and twirled again made Cloud think of a cat who had not only gotten the canary, but a jug of cream as well.

The silverette moved gracefully at all times, fast or slow depending on the music, perfectly in time and happy dancing – until a man made a move to join him on the stage. He immediately scowled and backed away, arms moving across his chest.

A scent hit the blonde immediately as it floated over the coating of arousal that covered everything, and he stood up immediately, not sure if it was because of the fact the man was heading for the silverette, or because the man was the one he was hunting. He looked around briefly for the bouncer, who was busy keeping the large tide of people outside the establishment.

There was a moment's pause, and the drunken man cornered the silverette, slinging arms around his waist and jerking him close to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Cloud growled softly and stood, stalking over to the stage and vaulting up, suddenly glad for the natural muscles all of his kind had.

He settled a hand on the drunk's shoulder and yanked him away from the silverette before slugging him in the face. The other man went limp, and he shouldered the deadweight with a grunt and moved away with a polite nod towards the dancer. No one noticed the needle he plunged into the man's upper arm, or the light yellow liquid he injected into the male, or even the sadistic smirk the blonde wore when the man whimpered softly.

The silverette's cheeks were tinged pink, gorgeous teal eyes wide with surprise. "T-Thank you." He stuttered as the tall blonde strode away, posture loosening. The blonde nodded again and kept moving, stopping by the bar and his highstrung friend.

"Zack, are you coming home with me, or with your new friend?" He asked the sniggering ravenette, rolling his eyes at the older man's immaturity.

Zack laughed and shrugged. "I dunno. What do you think, Reno?" He asked playfully, throwing a coy glance over his shoulder at the lithe man there.

The barkeep laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'm down with that, yo." He replied, bright blue gaze throwing a faint thank you towards the blonde. "And thanks for dealing with that riffraff. We usually have another bouncer here, but Tseng's wife, Yuffie, is having her baby soon, and Rude swore he could handle it by himself."

"No problem. Just take care of Zack here, and we'll be even." Cloud said, turning away from them and walking towards the door quickly. The bouncer met him and took the limp form from his shoulder and tossed it outside with a nod.

The blonde nodded back and headed towards his huge motorcycle, hoping the rain would hold back until he reached home and could put his precious baby in the garage. He sighed again when a slight drizzle started up and muttered a curse, grabbing the helmet. At least the visor would keep him from going blind from the rain. The coat was a good touch as well, the leather both made him look more intimidating to keep other males away tonight, and it would keep him from being chilled to the bone.

"Hey! Hey, hold on a second!" A young male voice called out.

Cloud turned questioningly, wondering who was being called out. A slim silver blur darted through the dark night to pause in front of him, and he recognized the slim teen from the stage. The one he had rescued…

"Sorry, I wanted to thank you for getting that man away from me." He said with a hesitant smile. "Were you part of the military or something?"

"No. And you already thanked me on stage." Cloud replied, settling onto the seat of his bike as he examined the young male critically. No makeup, he deduced, the pale flawlessness of the boy natural. The hair looked real as well, matching the eyebrows perfectly. That could have been just a thorough dye job though. There was really only one way to tell, and Cloud wouldn't mind what generally came with it…

The silverette laughed awkwardly at that. "Um, yeah, I just, wanted to say it face to face, in person, you know?" He trailed off, reaching up to tuck a lock of moonlight-colored hair behind his ear self-consciously.

Cloud nodded once, studying the lithe teen's form thoughtfully. If he was bitten, would that small build stay the same, or would it change more towards Cloud and Zack's more muscular physique?

"You don't talk much, do you?" The silverette said after a moment, looking up to the blonde's face uneasily.

"Not in public, no. And not to people that haven't introduced themselves." Cloud tilted his head slightly, examining the pale human's neck with speculative interest. The coloring was pretty, and he wondered if that would keep through the change. He'd need permission first, though.

A light blush settled over the dancer's cheeks and nose, heart beating a little faster, a little louder. Cloud could smell the blood that rose to the fair face, making him salivate just a little. "Sorry, my name is Riku, Riku Gintama. You?"

He swallowed before answering. "Cloud Strife." He glanced up at the sky and grimaced as the raindrops grew fatter and started to fall with considerably more force. "If we're to continue this conversation, it will have to be elsewhere." He prompted, waiting for the pretty teen's answer.

A coy smile flitted over the silverette's face, and he stepped closer. "Mind giving me a ride to your home, then?" He asked, smiling at the flash of lust in the blonde's gaze. Up close, the lithe body's scent was impossible to miss, and the blonde had to suppress a possessive growl. The urge turned to a whine as the human seemed to lose confidence and back up a little. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"I wouldn't say that. Just…Forward." Cloud held out his spare helmet, for when Zack was too drunk to ride his own motorcycle. "That's not a bad trait, in most cases."

Riku's lips curled in a sly grin, and he took the helmet without a word. "Well, in most cases, I am."

Cloud smirked and straddled the bike, relishing the feeling of the pretty human slipping onto the motorcycle behind him, slim muscles of his front pressed against the broad expanse of the blonde's back. He revved the engine, just to let the younger male feel the broad, firm muscles beneath the leather jacket, then shot forward, feeling rather proud as a heady gasp left his passenger's lips only to be quickly swallowed by the wind their passage created.

So, I'm cutting it off here because I can't find a way to go further without giving something away. Smut next chapter of this, so look out!


End file.
